Toaru kagaku no Offensive Armor
by MangaToons
Summary: Four students has stumbled unto the Cartoon dimension, and were the four that survive one the most deadliest War in Academy City. On Hiatus
1. Kinuhata Saiai's Story

Prologue

Academy City, A place where people, go to several schools from kindergarten to university level, but unlike any other town some scientist will research about psychic power, and high technology. It the most advance city in the world. In state, Academy City is composed of 23 districts, called School districts

However, Academy City was involved in one of the most deadliest wars in history. During a terrorist attack from Silent Party, the creatures known as heartless began their assault, the invasion was lead by the leader of the Black Thorns

The residents in Academy City tried to defend their city from the creatures but ended with over one hundred people killed during the war.

After the leaders defeat, the whole city was wiped out. Students, Adults even children were all killed in the most gruesome way you can think of, even when they barricade themselves into their houses or buildings they didn't survive due to the buildings collapsed.

However, four students have survived the dreaded war in Academy City. They each have an unique ability which saved them in this war, but when they woke up the next day everything was back to the way it was. The City looked brand new and people were on their daily lives like nothing happened.

To the four esper it known as 'The Lost War.' But to a certain family it was known as the Dimensional War.

* * *

It was a dark and clear night; the city would have been gloomier if it weren't for the street lamps, and there was no soul in sight, and the only sound were cricket chirping

ROAR!

Oh! and a T-Rex pursuing his victim.

And the victim was a young 12 year old girl with brown hair and wore an orange hoodie. She was running as fast as she can away from the T-Rex who let out another screeching roar.

"What kind of world keeps super dinosaurs alive?" Kinuhata Saiai shouted but her voice was drained by the monster roar! _'How did I even get into this mess?' _

Kinuhata Saiai is an esper, a person who produce AIM (An Involuntary Movement.) It a type of energy field that surrounded an esper.

Kinuhata is a member of ITEM, an Organization in the Dark side of Academy City, she a level 4 Offensive armor. Her ability allow her to control Nitrogen in the air in order to created a shield around her, this makes it so that physical contact and bullets will easily break from her shield.

However when it comes to dinosaurs, her ability is useless. Which is why she was running aimlessly on the road instead of fighting.

"Damn it!" Kinuhata cursed. "Wait till I get my hands on the asshole who resurrected a T-rex...If I super live!"

She made a sharp left to the corner hoping to lose it, but the huge reptile was smarter than she thought and easily charged towards her.

Kinuhata ran for about hour until she finally collapsed on the Queensway, which to her surprise there was no vehicles on the road, the only sound was her panting.

"I f-finally super got away from him." Kinuhata panted, however she notice a something over her head, and without warning she got out of the way just in time.

"What the hell?" Her eyes widen when she saw that a part of a bus, almost crushed her, even with her Offensive Armor, the impact would knock her out. "Oh well at least I lost lizard lips"

On que she felt the ground shake and smelled a familiar scaly scent. "Me and my super fuckin mouth!"

The T-Rex was about to attack Kinuhata and she was ready to fight back, even though her ability wouldn't be useful in this situation, she had to do the best she can and take it down before it devour her.

All of a sudden something zipped by her which made her jumped. Kinuhata notice something so fast under the monster feet. She could hear someone talking really fast.

Whatever the figure was doing it was making the T-Rex dizzy. The girl felt relief that she wouldn't have to deal with the beast again...however she notice another shadow appeared over her.

"Oh super shit!" Was the last thing Kinuhata said before the Dizzy T-Rex fell on top of her.

* * *

The sudden brightness woke up Kinuhata as she found herself looking at a ceiling, when she stood up she felt a sting in her neck.

"Damn it! How did I end up in the hospital?" she asked herself. Then she remember the event last night. "Right I got flattened by that oversize reptile.'

She notice her orange hoody sweater inside a basket near the corner of the room. She looked outside to find that she have been out all night.

'What did that super bastard did?' Kinuhata cursed under her breath. The last thing she remember before getting chased by a oversize lizard is encountering a boy she had to take into custody. As soon as she touches him, her whole mind went blank like she was slice in half by a saw.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door knob turned. The door open and a man with brown spiky hair, wearing a white doctor outfit.

"Good morning." The doctor greeted. "hhw are you feeling right now?"

"Except for my super headache, I'm fine." Kinuhata answered.

The doctor observed her for a while confused. "That odd. It seems that you don't have any critical damage. Usually you would be in body cast from getting crushed by a T-rex."

'He's sound like having dinosaurs roaming around the area is normal. ' she thought with a sweat-drop.

"With those result, I say that there no reason for you to be here." The Doctor said, he was turned around was about to leave,

"Wait!" Kinuhata shouted at the person. "Can you super tell me where I am?"

* * *

Kinuhata was meetby a bright light as she walked out of the hospital she looked around the area, he notice a green creature who was sucking up some of the garbage

'Ottawa, it was once an ordinary place, everyone live their everyday lives, however because of a super major event years ago it was now a place full of cartoon characters, and Pokemon living together. Many people and creature contain unique or weird powers just like esper in Academy City '

Kinuhata felt like a needle in a haystack, she doesn't stand out, but she felt kind of weird being in this place.

As she walked on the sidewalk, she become aware of her surroundings. She notice a couple of Murkrows hanging out on the power lines, and some white rabbits on the bench laughing at every car that passes them.

She stopped when the crosswalk light turned to red hand. While waiting for it to change, a certain yellow bus drove past her.

'I've could of sworn that bus was super looking at me.' Kinuhata thought. When the crosswalk light turned green, she was about to cross the road, but stopped when she heard another shout coming from behind her.

Luckily, she turned to the side to find a scrawny boy with orange hair running from an angry mob of students. Kinuhata just shrugged and continued onward.

During her travels, she witness more odd things about this town. She came across a drunk yellow guy singing inside bus stop, an orange fish with legs was getting control by a blue cat by remote controller, she was also getting hit on by a blond macho man with glasses, doing some quick pose, but Kinuhata just knocked him out.

She been walking down CarlingRoad for hours, her legs were like jelly and she needed to sit down.

"I'm getting super tired." She groaned. Her stomach started to rumbled."And super hungry."

Kinuhata notice a gas station not nearby. She check her pockets. Hopefully to find some change to buy something to eat, but frowned as her pockets were empty. "Well I think yen wouldn't been that us-. "

"AH!" Saiai started to notice some people running away from the bridge as a huge explosion engulfs the entire area with a grey puff of smoke.

Even though some people were running for their lives, Kinuhata Saia still continued with no fear of what going on up ahead. After all, she seen worst in the Dark side of Academy City.

However, from nowhere a certain blue bunny was sent flying up in the air and landed face planted on the ground. A pink bunny came near him and peels him off of the sidewalk.

"Keep your eyes peel Yang." The pink bunny replied as they were in their fighting stance. "He's gotta be around here somewhere."

The girl bunny notice Yang taken about a wooden cheese gun. "What is that?"

"The stink aardvark cheese gun." Yang replied. "I like because it has the word 'cheese' and 'gun 'in it, Yay! Weapons!"

"Yang! Were in a middle of a battle, we got to use are best attacks!" The pink bunny known as Yin tried to reason with the blue bunny.

"Nah, I'm still going for cheese." Yin face palmed by her idiotic brother. Kinuhata couldn't help but sweet dropped by the situation.

"You think you can defeat me?!" Emerging from the smoke was a mechanical giant ape with red shoulders and bulky abs. "I'm invincible! You will our bow down to me!"

"The only person bowing down is you Roach!" Yang snapped as he fire his cheese gun at the robot, however the melted cheese just slide down the robot.

"Hahaha! This robot is cheese resident!" The robot laughed until the robotic ape notice the Kinuhata walking pass everything like nothing happen. "Hey! You there with the orange hoodie, why aren't you running like the other background characters?"

Kinuhata stopped. "Why would I be afraid of a super lame excuse for a robot?"

"Hey who are you calling lame!" The ape snapped having tick marks on it head ."Don't you know who I am?!"

"A weirdo with a super mental problem?" The robot could hear the two bunnies giggling behind it.

"No. I'm CARL, THE EVIL COCKROACH WIZARD!" A thunder bolt almost zapped Yang if he hasn't jumped out of the way

"Yeah, and I'm a Saiai, the evil Spider wizard." She said sarcastically, she turned around and started walking away.

"Stop ignoring me!" The robots raise their arms as it shot out towards Kinuhata so fast it look impossible to dodge it.

But Kinuhata didn't need to dodge...

With just one hand she stopped the oversize robots fist from hitting her face; this got all three of their jaws dropped to the ground. (In Carls case inside his control room floor.)

"If you want me to fight you, then I won't super hold back." Kinuhata grabbed the chains, which was causing the arms to extend, and with a strong yanked, she lifted the ape robot in the air.

"Wow this guy is awesome!" Yang shouted amazed by how Kinuhata was swinging the robot in the air without any difficulty.

"And hot." Yin blurted out with hearts around her head. Little do the two know that Kinuhata is a girl.

"And I'm getting motion sickness." The cockroach groaned as his head turned green from thr spinning.

"See yah next spring!" Kinuhata joked as she flung the robot in the air like a javelin. The bunnies watched as the ape landed over the horizon. Both of them were amazed by how this person single handle defeat Carl's robot.

However before the two could thank the stranger for saving their but, she was already gone.

"Hey where did he go?" Yin asked all the hearts around her shattered on the ground.

"He must have made a run for it when he notices you." Yang joked, but was quickly hit by a foo orb from Yin

Meanwhile Kinuhata decide to continue on her very way. She didn't want to attract any attention

"Like I said before, this is a strange place." she mumbled as continued heading on her way.

* * *

Kinuhata Saia was wandering down the street, still figuring out where she was, until she notices a boy trying to reach for a dark green balloon which was stuck on a tree.

"Let me, super get that for you." She offered kindly to the boyf. The reason why she was surprised of herself for doing a good deed was because she ones of the members of a dark Organization, which involves some gruesome experiment and killing other people.

He took a step back as Kinuhata punch the tree hoping to lose the string, however the balloon started to float away. "Oops…"

Without warning Kinuhata chased the balloon across the street. She barely got hit by the cars that were coming across the street.

"How am I going to super get it when it so high?" She asked herself.

Kinuhata then notice a Pogo Zombies trying to jump over a Chomper Plant. She tapped the zombies shoulder getting his attention and quickly grab the Pogo stick from his hand.

"Thanks for the super pogo!" She shouted as she bounced away. The zombie was about to go after her, but was eaten by the Chomper.

Kinuhata started bouncing trying to reach it, but fails to catch it. She could feel multiple people staring at her below, mumbling about how she looks weird, but that didn't bother her.

She bounced higher and higher, she was so close to the balloon and it look she was about take hold of it

However, she faces planted right into a street sign.

"Stupid, signs…" Kinuhata slowly slide down the pole. She gritted in pain as she rubbed her stomach, and even though she has her exoskeleton nitrogen it didn't protect her against the pole.

She notices the balloon up ahead, and for some reason Kinuhata had the energy to stand up, after getting hit, and started jumping.

"I'm not gonna super give up." Kinuhata said determined to get the balloon for the little boy. She observes the balloon up ahead and bounced faster and higher.

"Almost, there." She did one last power bounce, leaping really high and grab the string of the balloon.

"Got it!" Kinuhata cheered to herself, but she stopped when she notice that she was in midair. Under an open sewage grate.

"Aw C$%&amp;!" Kinuhata cursed, as she falls into the sewage with a splash.

The boy was waiting patiently, and he was happy as he saw a wet and smelly Kinuhata with his clean balloon.

"Thank you ma'am." The boy said happily.

"No problem…" Kinuhata panted. As soon as the boy walked away, Kinuhata just fell backwards.

She didn't care that her back was getting wet from the grass. Kinuhata Just lied down with her arm extend. She watched the clouds above her feeling relaxed. Her eye were slowly shut as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Inside an abandoned facility, it was engulf in blaze. Between the flames there were two figures facing each other, one side was Kinuhata who was badly beaten._

"_Why…" She mumbled before shouting. "WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU SEE WHAT WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?! PEOPLE ARE ABUSED, RAPED AND KILLED FOR NO GODDAMN REASON! ALL I'M DOING IS MAKING A BETTER PLACE. A PLACE WITHOUT MESS UP EXPERIMENTS! A PLACE WITHOUT SATAN SUMMONING HIS DEVILS TO CAUSE US GRIEF FOR US ALL!"_

"_Shut up…" The figure on the other side snapped. "Don't say that crap when what you're doing is going to killing innocent people in Academy City. So what if this world is messed up, that why we have people to take control of it."_

"_You think super Anti skill or Judgment will stop the Dark May Project from continuing to abuse more child error, and turning into monsters like me!"_

"_You're no monster!" Kinuhata actually flinch from the person outburst. "You as well as the other are humans with an incredible ability, and I know that you don't want the other child errors to fall in the same hell hole as you did. But destroying Academy City will only cause more grief to everyone including your friends!"_

"_JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kinuhata snapped. "You're from a different world! You don't know anything about the dark side! And yet you're rambling about how the world is already in depths of hell? I should finish you off! THEN YOU SEE HOW I'M A MONSTER!" Kinuhata started to run towards the figure with a dagger on one end ready to stab him._

"_Like I said…you're not a monster." the figure clenches his fist sounding angry. "You're just another person who's dragged down by the devils hand…I can tell, I've been on that same boat."_

_Kinuhata was about to plunged her knife into the figures chest. Her emotions were mixed to fear, anger and sadness, she wanted this city to be obliterate._

_While the person she faced who raised his fist not caring about the knife, wanted to save this world including Kinuhata who's been suffering all this time._

_As the fist touched the tip of the knife, instead of a grunt in pain and blood dripping the knife broke into pieces. A familiar sound was heard by the touch._

_But that didn't stop there, the black furry fist slid past Kinuhata's frozen hand by shock; Kinuhata didn't notice the fist was coming straight at her._

"_And that is why I'll save Academy City. I'll save your friends…and the others who were involved in this May Projects…but most importantly… I'll save you from many suffering. I'LL DRAG YOU OUT OF HELL!"_

* * *

Her dream was interrupted by something poking her cheeks. Her eyes flutter open to find two boys staring down at her. One has white hair, wearing a black coat, and the second one is a brown hair wearing a white shirt and orange headphones over his neck.

"Um are you okay?" The brown boy asked. Kinuhata notice the person above her has a stick

"Are you the super one who poked me with that stick?" Kinuhata asked in a modern tone.

"Well is was either that or splashing you with water." the brown one joked.

WHAM! Without warning, Kinuhata punched the boy who had the stick which send him flying in the air.

"I'm super tired so leave me alone." Kinuhata snapped as she turned to the side facing away from the boy.

"You're not from this world, are you?" And with those words coming out of the white haired boy, Kinuhata stood up in shocked.

"What do you super mean?"


	2. Ruiko Saten's Story

**Hey Guys, I've finally finished each character's chapters, as well as some episode of Soul Orb and I'm almost at the end of 'The Last Hound' I'll be posting one chapter from each once a month. **

* * *

Ruiko Saten's Story

In the living room of a house, a blonde teen girl was on the phone, talking to her friends about a party. "So Spencer said if I was coming to his party tonight. Inside I was like YAH! But outside I was chill like "sure" I then asked what should and he said just your cute self!." She giggled. " That time I did say WHOO!"

While she was talking the door opened to reveal a woman in a blue nurse outfit. "Hi honey!"

"Hey Mom." The Teen replied calming down.

"Where's Charlie?" Her mom asked.

"In the kitchen with Gabe." She answered. The teen's mom entered the kitchen, only to find it covered in chocolate milkshake. In the middle of it was a boy carrying a baby girl, they were too covered in milkshake.

"Charlie did it!" The boy known as Gabe accused as she pointed to the baby known as Charlie.

"What in the world?" The mom said in shocked.

"Well Charlie ask for a milkshake and just like a good big brother, I decided to make one, but she forgot to put the top on the blender." Gabe explained.

"So you put your baby sister in charge of an electrical appliances?" His mom known as Amy Duncan replied as she took Charlie out of Gabe's hand.

"And she let me down." Gabe replied.

"Teddy get in here." Amy shouted.

The teenage girl named Teddy came inside the kitchen. "Mom I'm on th- Whoa!"

"Care to explain what going on here?" Amy asked.

"Um a chocolate bomb went off?" Teddy guessed not knowing what's going on.

"I ask if we can make milkshakes and Teddy did this." Gabe flicked his fingers like he was answering to someone while on the phone. "And then she started talking about her party again."

Amy turned to Teddy in shocked, while Teddy tried to think of a good excuse. "That why we call homework a party cause it so fun."

"Okay, that it no T.V, No computer and no video games for the rest of the day." Amy said to Gabe.

"I think that fair." Teddy answered.

"And you're watching him and Charlie." Amy finished turning to her.

"That so unfair!" Teddy snapped. "I have a party to go to."

"That just too bad, and what did I tell you about lying." Amy replied sternly.

"...It only works on dad." Teddy grumbled.

"Now both of you clean this place up." Amy order. Gabe and Teddy started cleaning.

Amy looked at Charlie. "Oh you poor little baby, you need a bath." She kissed the baby in the cheeks. "Or I can just lick you clean."

As Amy came into the living room a bright light blinded the two. Amy covered Charlie's eyes. The bright light lasted for about a minute until it died down.

"Mom!" Teddy called as she entered the room. "What was that li-whoa!"

Gabe came inside the living room."Teddy why are you sayin- Whoa!"

When Amy opened her eyes she turned to Charlie. "Charlie are you okay?"

"Cartoon." She pointed.

"Cartoon? Who are you talking t-whoa!" Amy said in shocked. What the four saw was a middle school girl lying unconscious on the floor.

"Mom…" Teddy asked.

"Yeah Honey?" Amy answered

"Why is there an animated girl lying unconscious in the house?"

"Um...Aren't you suppose to be cleaning the kitchen?" Amy asked changing the subject.

* * *

Ruiko Saten is a level 0 esper who lives in Academy City. She has no esper abilities compared to her friend Misaka and Kuroko, however she hides a special secret ability that aids her from the Dimension war.

Saten slowly opened her eyes to find herself facing the sat up to find herself in a weird 3D looking room.

"Where am I?" Saten asked herself as she sat up and looked around. The area looked odd compared to her room.

"Gabe! Where are you?" Teddy shouted as she climbed downstairs while holding Charlie. Saten was startled by the noise causing her to lose her balance and fall off the couch.

"Ow!" She groaned rubbing her back. Saten looked up to find Teddy and Charlie staring at her. "Oh sorry to bother you."

"No not at all," Teddy replied staring at her."Um, so who are you? and Why were you laying in our floor?"

"I...Don't really know," Saten answered feeling weary. "The first thing I remember that I was talking to my friend in my room, and then…I'm lying on the couch."

"Oh...well I don't know what to say," Teddy replied. "I'm mean this isn't the first time I've seen an animated cartoon character."

"Cartoon character?" Saten asked, trying to figure out where she heard that from.

"Cartoon!" Charlie said pointing to her. Saten felt kind of awkward getting called a cartoon.

"You said that you were in your room?" Teddy asked.

"Yes I was in my dorm back at Academy City." Saten explained

"Academy City?" Teddy said confused as she started to giggle. Saten gave her an odd look. "Sorry, it just that...There's no such thing as Academy City."

Saten eyes widen as she stood up. "But it doesn't make any sense. I live in Academy City! I have friends that are there as well!"

Before Teddy can ask Saten, Gabe came out of the kitchen looking stressed out. "No T.V. No Computer NO Video games. I'm freaking out!"

"Why don't you just read a book?" Teddy asked.

"Sure, and after that I'll clean my room," He said sarcastically. "Do you even know me?"

"...You are a strange little dude," Teddy commented.

Gabe looked at Saten, "So who's the girl?"

"She said that her name is Saten and she lives in a place called Academy City," Teddy explained as she giggled. "What kind of name is that?"

"Academy City?" Gabe said looking shocked. "It may be a wild guess, but isn't that the city where the rest of the cartoons have that war around a year ago?"

"War? What war?" Teddy asked confused. Saten also stared at him puzzled.

"The war that everyone was talking about!" Gabe replied. "They even put it in a book. For once I finally found something good to read that not a comic book."

Saten was really puzzled by what he meant. 'What war are they talking about?'

"Okay, so what is this Academy City known for then?" Teddy asked

"Academy City is place where they students adapt their knowledge to esper ability," Gabe explained. "Almost half the residents in the city obtained some sort of esper abilities."

"You're kidding right?" Teddy said not believing his story. "There no such thing as esper abilities."

"Really? You've seen a catdog, a floating eyeball and just yesterday you were watching four kid spies on our lawn yesterday battle an octopus man!" Gabe angrily replied. "And you don't believe in esper ability?"

"Okay then," Teddy turned to Saten who felt like a third wheel in this argument. "Do you have any esper powers?"

Saten looked down. She did had an ability, but it was only temporary because she used the Level Upper. An audio file that raises an esper ability level, or in this case gives Level 0 esper an esper ability. She used one of them without telling her best friends Uiharu, who was a Judgment officer investigating the incidents involving the Level Upper.

Saten showed it to her friends who also used it, and was scared when one of her friends collapsed on the ground. She ran back home and told Uiharu everything about how she used the Level Upper, but she fell unconscious before she could continue.

"No I don't have any esper powers," Saten said sadly, but she suddenly perked up. "But he's right though. I'm a resident in Academy City. I'm just not one of the strong esper like Misaka and the others."

Teddy turned to Saten in shocked. "Misaka Mikoto? You know Misaka Mikoto?

"Uh...Yeah." Saten answered awkwardly.

"Misaka Mikoto is one of my favourite female singer," Teddy replied. "I've got all her music."

"Wait…" Saten mumbled. "Misaka a singer?"

"Yeah, she the most popular singer," Teddy replied.

Saten was speechless. She knows that Misaka isn't the type of person to sing in front of people. Then again, there was a lot of things she didn't know about Misaka. All Saten know that Misaka is a 3rd rank Level 5 esper in Academy City.

"Anyway Charlie and I are going to Carlingwood," Teddy replied changing the subject.

"Can I come too?" Gabe and Saten asked at the same time. The two stared at each other oddly.

"You two want to shop for diapers?" Teddy asked.

"No, but I won't let these machines taunt me," Gabe glared at the T.V.

"You're right. He's a strange little dude," Saten agreed with Teddy's statement. "But I just need to get some fresh air. I was in my room all day."

"Well sure the more the merrier," Teddy replied kindly. Before she could opened the door a boy crashed into the door startling the three kids.

"Ow my head," Groaned a boy who found his head stuck in the door. He had brown short hair and brown eyes. He looked animated like Saten only different.

Teddy stared at him oddly, "Lee?"

The boy knows as Lee looked up at the three smiling awkwardly, "Oh hey Teddy, fancy meeting you two here."

"Yeah," Teddy answered. "Um, what are you doing here stuck in our door?"

"Well, me and my brothers and sister were having a peaceful stroll until, uh we were suddenly attacked by a squid monster and was about to knock out my brother, but I came in front and took the hit for him." Lee explained.

"Uh huh, and this has anything to do with the fact that you're on a spy mission?" She asked.

"No not at all," Lee answered. "Just a typical regular day in Ottawa."

As soon as he said that, he felt something slimy grabbed his leg and dragging him outside leaving a small hole in the door.

"Well come on let's get going," Teddy replied as she and Gabe just went outside leaving Saten who just stood their with her eyes turning white in shocked. 'They just went like nothing happened?'

"Hey! Are you coming?" Teddy asked. The black hair girl got back to her senses and followed the two.

* * *

While walking to Carlingwood, Saten was lagging behind Teddy and Gabe who was pushing Charlie in a stroller. She looked around amazed by the world outside. Newcomers who haven't heard of this world would describe it as a 3D dimension.

"Whoa!" The only words Saten could say while admiring the stores. Some of them looked familiar to her world, but she never heard of Harveys or Sleep Country.

'This place is amazing!' Saten mumbled to herself. 'It just like Academy City only...cooler.'

Saten noticed that they didn't had any security robots or cleaning robots roaming around the streets. She guessed that this city isn't that high tech.

"BAM!"

Saten came to a haul when she heard the voice. Curiously she went down the corner to found a huge boy that looks like he's 16 years old have slammed his fist beside a head of a teenage girl. The girl had long pink hair and wore a light green dress with pink shoes.

"Hey I told you to be quiet!" The boy angrily snapped."I'm already tired of hearing the little nerds crying after I took their candy."

"W-w-why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because I want to stupid!" The boy snapped. Saten was starting to feel really shocked by what was happen. Part of her want to rescue the girl from this guy, but the other part wanted to go call for help.

"You're the stupid one Slab!" The girl snapped. "Why would you want to jump in the Rideau Canal in the winter with no clothes on?"

...

...

...

'...Eh?'

"Because, people in the future will probably fish me out and then I can give future nerds a wedgie." Slab answered.

Saten could help, but sweet-dropped by the sudden reaction. She thought that the girl was being hit on. It happens a lot in Academy City.

"BEEP BEEP!"

"AH!" Saten yelled as she jumped from the sudden noise coming from behind her. She quickly turned around to see who the one that made that awful noise.

But there was no one there.

Before she could get up and ran, the girl and they guy noticed her.

"Aw man I miss the Roadrunner," Slab grumbled.

"I'm so sorry," Saten bowed down.

"You should be sorry," Slab replied coldly, "You scared the Roadrunner away! Now I will never get his autograph."

The girl took a while to figure out what Saten means as she slowly smiled, "Thank you, but I wasn't in any danger."

"You weren't?" Saten asked.

"Of course she wasn't," Slab replied. "If she was I would have beat the stuffing out of whoever hurt her."

'Talk about violent!' she thought in her head.

"Uh sorry again," Saten replied as she backed away. "I'll leave you two alone now!"

Saten quickly ran away from the two leaving the two confused. Luckily she caught up to the Duncan kids as they head to Carlingwood.

* * *

When she got inside Carlingwood, Saten felt like she was in the underground shopping center back in Academy City. They had a lot of stores like a shoes store, clothes store, even a popcorn store.

The four went inside one of the second biggest stores in the mall, Loblaws. While Teddy was searching for diapers, Saten offered to push Charlie. Gabe tried to snuggles some pop inside the cart, but Teddy found out.

The black hair girl noticed three odd people riding on one of the carts with a fat man chasing after them, but stop when he noticed Gabe"Well well well, Gabriel D. Duncan."

"Good afternoon Hugo," Gabe glared back.

"You know him?" Teddy asked.

"We have a history," Gabe answered.

"Word of advice Duncan, if you knock over a display or joyride a shopping cart, I'm gonna open a can of red beans of but kicking." He warned.

"Hey have you lost weight?" Gabe asked sarcastically. "Just kidding."

Hugo went closer to Gabe face, "I'm watching you Duncan."

He suddenly was hit in the head by an apple he angrily turn to find the three odd humans laughing at him. "YOU THREE ARE GONNA BE PRUNE JUICE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Saten watch as the man chased the three to another aisle, 'This place is really weird."

Once Teddy got the diapers the four went to the cashier. Teddy noticed the bottle of purple soda and mints. "What are these for?"

"I'm gonna make a soda geyser," Gabe replied cheerfully. "You drop the mint in the bottle and it will make a huge explosion."

"Wow that sounds so cool," Teddy said excited. "Put it back."

"How come you get to buy lip gloss while I can't have this stuff?" He asked

"Because it different. Soda and mint won't make you pretty at a party!" Teddy explained. Gabe angrily dropped the soda in a pile of chips.

Saten haven't said a word ever since she meet those two in the corner. She tried to get those disturbing images off of her head, but she had no luck.

Luckily for her, a loud siren noise shattering her thoughts.

"What going on?" Teddy asked. Saten was confused until she noticed that Teddy push the stroller between two security antennas.

"It must be Gabe," Hugo walked slowly towards them while carrying one of the three people who were on the cart. It was a black and white creature wearing a light blue sweater and a red cap.

"Wow, are you a psychic?" The creature asked.

Teddy and Saten glared at Gabe, "What? I didn't do anything?!"

"Well let just see about that?" Hugo just scoffed. Teddy gave the officer the recipe. Hugo observed it carefully.

"Hmm," He thought out loud. "I'm seeing diapers, but no sunglasses explain."

"Um we didn't bought sunglasses," Teddy explained.

"Well someone did," Hugo averted his eyes on Charlie. Saten, and Teddy looked in shock to find Charlie holding a pair of sunglasses.

Without warning the three of them laughed. Saten nervously laughed hoping that the officer will join in, but from the glare he's giving the three made her stop laughing.

"You see me laughing?" Hugo said sternly. "There's nothing funny about shoplifters."

"I've found that funny," The animal commented.

"No one cares what you think!" Hugo snapped.

"She didn't know Hugo and were still in the store." Gabe said.

"Unpaid items are consider stolen once they leave checkout. In case you hadn't noticed we don't have registers in the parking lot." He explained.

"So you're arresting a baby for stealing glasses?" Saten asked.

"She a small person we don't know the facts yet." Hugo replied. "Now you four head down to the office now!"

Saten and the Duncan's followed to where he was pointing,"Oh and bring this loony idiot with you."

Before Saten can ask, Hugo flung the creature at her who quickly caught it before it could hit the ground.

"Thank you for saving me!" The creature replied as he hugged her.

"Your welcome," Saten answered feeling awkward. "Um... Who are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Wakko," He introduced. "I'm one of the Warner Brothers."

"Warner Brothers?" Saten said confused.

"Yup the others were kicked out," Wakko replied.

"Why didn't he kick you out?" She asked.

"Because I ate a whole isle of cereal," Wakko answered. Saten just stood there silent. 'I think that enough question from me.

* * *

Saten, Teddy, Gabe, Charlie and Wakko were in the office. Saten felt that it was all her fault for not watching her closely, but she also thought that the officer was over exaggerating about Charlie stealing sunglasses. In Academy City, it felt like there was a crime everyday. Bank Robbers, kidnappers, terrorist attacks, almost every single crime have been committed in a daily bases.

The girl watch as Charlie was holding a sign that said "Charlie Duncan Suspect." Hugo was taking pictures of her.

"Don't you think it ridiculous to take mug shot from a baby?" Teddy asked as she was holding the sign in front of Charlie.

"That procedure for shoplifter. Turn her to the left," Hugo ordered.

"Okay Charlie, smile for Hugo!" Gabe joked.

"Sticks and stone don't break my bon-Ow!" Hugo was interrupted by the flash of the camera blinding him for a second.

"True words of wisdom!" Wakko commented. He was tied up a chair beside Saten.

"So these are the shoplifters?" A female employer suddenly enter in the office. She had long black hair and wore a brown uniform.

"Yup! Perp's in the stroller," Hugo replied.

"She not a perp she's a baby," Teddy corrected.

"Still undetermined,"

"I call the police, but they say it low priority," She replied. "They say that they'll come about three or four hours."

"Three or four hours? Yukiko! Why can't you do anything right!" Hugo snapped at her.

"It wasn't my fault!" Yukiko snapped.

"How many times did I have to tell you, DON'T SNAP AT ME!" Hugo snapped back.

"I love to snap," Wakko commented. "I snap my fingers, my head, and even my brain!"

"That explains so much," Teddy mumbled. "Anyway can you please move this along? I have a party to go to."

"You're going to a party?" Yukiko asked.

"Nitwit, do not fraternize with the suspects," Hugo interrupted the conversation. "Looks like you'll be here awhile."

"I'll stay here as long as you want," Gabe put his feet up on the desk. "There's T.V. here."

"That a security camera," Teddy reformed.

"Shhhh! This is my favourite part," Wakko hushed. For some reason he enjoy watching the security camera. Saten came to the conclusion that all the males in the world are weird.

"Anyway I have to shelf the beans in aisle three," Yukiko replied.

"I know!" Hugo yelled. Yukiko quietly walked out of the room. Saten couldn't understand how this jerk came to be an officer and why was he in charge of the employers in Loblaws. Teddy slid beside Gabe.

"Gabe we gotta get out of here," Teddy whispered

"You're giving me a permission to be bad?" Gabe asked.

"Yes,"

"How bad?"

"Do whatever it takes,"

"Ooh I've been wait for those words."

Saten can feel a dark vibe between the two siblings. 'Something tells me that this isn't going to end well.'

"No whispering," Hugo ordered. Luckily he hadn't heard they're diabolical plan to spread chaos around the Mall.

Gabe stood up and walked over to the fat man,"Hugo I need to got to the bathroom."

Hugo just laughed, " Yeah...Is this some kind of trick?"

"Yup," Gabe answered, "I drink stuff up here and comes out down here."

"Ooh!" Wakko said in awed. "That a awesome trick!"

'How is that awesome?' Saten thought to herself with a sweat-drop running down her head.

"Alright come with me," He turned towards Saten, Teddy and Wakko. "And you three don't do anything stupid."

As soon as said that, Hugo bump into the coat hanger causing it topple over a rolling cart and a table. Saten sweat-dropped as the fat officer landed on the ground with a thud.

"Like that?" Teddy asked. Hugo just glared at her and walked out of the room with Gabe.

Saten turned to Teddy, "So what are we going to do now?"

"We need to wait for the signal," Teddy answered. Saten didn't know what she meant, but she agreed with her plan.

* * *

"I told you you can't expect to survive being frozen in ice for billions of years," The two kids Saten meet in the alley minutes ago were walking down the streets, talking.

"Relax Futterboot," Slab said coolly. "I already pack my stuff, some food and my television."

"First of all, my name is "Fluttershy".She corrected looking annoyed. "Secondly, that was not the point. Why can't you just build a time capsule?"

"Silly Flutter Boat. How am I supposed to give future nerds a wedgie?" Slab asked.

While they were still talking, the two hadn't noticed a woman behind her. The three stop as the pedestrian light signal a red hand. The woman observed how many people were and smirked. "Ahh, what a perfect place to cause chaos."

The woman took a gun out of her pocket and secretly aim it at traffic lights. She pulled a trigger as gunfire startled everyone around them.

"AH!" Fluttershy hid behind Slab when she heard the gunfire. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Slab answered as he didn't pay attention to her."But I think it has something to do with that black hole that coming out of the traffic light."

Fluttershy and other civilians stared at the traffic light which suddenly had a black hole where the yellow light was.

* * *

The four suspect were sitting in the office waiting for Gabe's signal. Wakko was somehow free from the knots and was watching the monitor while Saten and Teddy were playing with the office equipment and Charlie was having a nap.

Suddenly, Yukiko enter the office. "Um excuse me, do you know where Hugo is?"

"Um he went to the bathroom with Gabe," Teddy answered. "That sounded weirder out loud than in my head."

"Oh...well then if you see him, tell him that I quit!" She shouted. Saten and Teddy were startled by her outburst."I'm sorry for my outburst, but I can't stand working with that guy!"

"No kidding," Teddy mumbled under her breath. "So why do you still work for him?"

"Because I have to get some money to save my parents Inn," She explained. "Ever since I move here my family tried to open their family Inn, but the government couldn't agreed to our request,"

"You have a bath inn?" Saten asked shocked.

"What a bath inn?" Wakko asked.

"It like a place where you can bath outdoor in a hot spring," Saten answered.

"A hot spring?" Teddy replied looking excited. "I've always wanted to soak in an outdoor hot spring. Relaxing with my friends, admiring the huge scenery-"

"Boys peeking at the girl's naked body," Wakko added as he sighed dreamily.

Saten turned to Teddy, "The best part is throwing buckets at any perverts that peep."

"So that the reason why I work here," Yukiko finished her explanation, "But I cannot take another second with that fat tub of lard!"

As soon as she said that Hugo came in looking shocked. "Who are you calling a tub of lard?"

Wakko whispered to Saten ears, "I think he heard everything."

"I um…." Yukiko suddenly felt all her confidence faded away.

"She was talking about you," Teddy butted in. "She said that she doesn't want to be around a boss who yells at her! She doesn't want to be your doormat! She deserve to be treated with respect."

"How dare you talk to me that way!" Hugo snapped at Yukiko.

"She can talk to you anyway she wants," Teddy replied. Before Hugo could answer, the sound of the announcement went on.

"_Hello officer?"_ A male voice said,_ "There is a group of soda bottles geysers in aisle 4, I repeat soda bottle geysers on aisle four!" _

Nervously, Hugo looked through the window to find a group of soda pop geysers spraying everywhere in that aisle.

The officer angrily glared at the girls and Wakko, "This ends now!"

Hugo and Yukiko went out of the room. Teddy quickly grabbed Charlie stroller and turned to Wakko and Saten, "Come on guys were busting out of here!"

Saten nodded while Wakko put on a orange jumpsuit and saluted. They followed Teddy out of the office.

* * *

Hugo came to aisle four and tried to stop the soda bottles by covering them with his hand, but instead it made the bottle spray everywhere including his face.

Behind him, Gabe and the two creature similar to Wakko came out from a pyramid display of peanut butter.

"Well that what I call a thirsty drinker," The tall one known as Yakko said.

"If he continues to drink out of a bottle like that, he's gonna have rotten teeth for the rest of his life." The female one with a bow named Dot commented.

"I think that won't bother him since he's already rotten to the core," Gabe joked.

Hugo glared at the three with a soaked face, "YOU LITTLE TRAMPS!"

The officer began to chase the three down to the next aisle while Saten, Teddy, Charlie and Wakko sneak to aisle three.

Hugo slowly walked through aisle five looking around cautiously, "Come out come out wherever you are!"

When he got to the end of the aisle, Gabe and Yakko came in front of Hugo and sprayed whip cream on his shirt. Dot appeared on the top of the shelf and dropped a bucket full of chocolate sauce on the officer.

"Hold on!" Yakko put a cherry on top of his head. "There perfect!"

The three ran away leaving the man screaming in rage, however he felt more angry when he noticed Teddy, Wakko, and Saten coming out of an aisle.

"Uh oh," Teddy said as she pushed the stroller to the right and quickly ran with Hugo chasing them.

"Hey over here you big balloon head!" Saten mocked as she ran into the cereal aisle. She hoped that he didn't follow her, but when she turned she saw the raging officer cover with chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

This caused adrenaline to run down her blood and sprinted as fast as she can while avoiding obstacles in the aisle. She then immediately made a right turn and noticed the pyramid made of peanut butter she past before. With a quick reaction Saten took one of the peanut butter carton from the bottom and dart out of the way.

"Get back here you little brat!" Hugo angrily shouted. He didn't noticed the pyramid display of peanut butter shaking and found himself cover buried under a bunch of peanut butter. "Oh wait till I get my hands on you yah brat!"

Saten didn't stop and turned around, she kept running, hoping that Hugo would go after someone else.

"GABRIEL!" Hugo's voice echoed throughout the mall. Saten hoped that Hugo hadn't caught Gabe yet.

"Saten! Over here!" She turned to where the voice was coming from and found Teddy, Charlie, Yakko, Wakko and Dot past the checkout. Teddy was waving her hands signaling Saten to hurry, before Hugo catches her.

"BEHIND YOU!" Teddy shouted. Saten didn't dare to look back as Gabe ran beside her and noticed Hugo coming after the two.

"I've gotcha you two now!" He hissed as he continued to chase the two.

'For a fat guy he sure can run fast!' Saten complimented in her mind. Hugo was an inch closer towards the two it looked like Saten was going to get caught. Saten was praying inside her mind hoping for a miracle.

Once Saten and Gabe ran out of the aisle they heard a cart rolling behind them and then a crashing noise. The two turned to the right to found the police officer buried in a pile of Bounty Towels and in front of him was the shopping cart.

The two turn to find Yukiko hiding behind one of shelves and gave them a thumbs up. Saten return it with a thumbs up back and hurry past the check out and joined the others outside.

* * *

Saten and the three Duncan kids were walking back home after their tremendous day at Loblaws. Saten was quiet all the way there, she didn't know why she was silent.

"Well that another exciting adventure the Duncans had today," Teddy said looking cheerful

"Yeah," Gabe answered. "It was so fun I forgot why I was grounded."

Saten was left dumbfounded by how they were so calm after what happened back in Loblaws, 'I thought that they would blame me for not noticing her taking it.'

"Hey Saten," Her thoughts were interrupted by Teddy's voice.

"Huh? What?!" Saten was startled by her voices.

Teddy took a deep breath before speaking, "Look...What happened back there wasn't your fault. You didn't know that Charlie had the sunglasses."

"Really?" Saten said looking surprised that she read her mind, "But I though that man would send Charlie to jail."

"Don't worry, Hugo doesn't have the power to put three kids in jail because of a baby taking sunglasses," Gabe said.

"And even if did, he would have been the one arrested." Teddy added giving Saten a warm smile.

The level 0 esper felt her icy heart melting like her worries have faded away. She didn't know how she end up in this wacky world, but she was glad that she made new friends.

"Anyway as long as mom or dad doesn't find out about what happened we'll be good," Teddy said.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed," Saten stated as she pretended that her mouth was zipped.

CRASH!

Gabe, Teddy, and Saten jumped when a grey car crashed down almost crushing the three by an inch. The three slowly turn their heads to the damaged car which was upside down and was missing a wheel.

"I hope that wasn't Hugo," Gabe said looking startled.

Before the girls could comment, a huge figure came from the sky and landed in front of the three causing the ground to shake slightly. Teddy and Gabe held unto the stroller trying not to fall while Saten land on her but. Her eyes were shivering with fear.

The figure's body was a yellow crosswalk light with spiky vine like arms and legs sprouted from the machine. It also had a giant red stop sign at the end of his right arm while the left side had a yield sign. To top it all off, there was a huge purple flower that covered up the walk signal.

"Florakushu!" The creature roared angrily.

"Gesundheit," Gabe had the urged to say. The monster lifted his right arm and then lower right on top of the car. The three watch as the monster began to torment the car like it was squashing a spider.

Although it wasn't aiming at Saten and the Duncans, it was created a huge amount of dust blinding the three.

"Gabe!" Teddy shouted as she covered her eyes with her right arm."Gabe where are you?"

"Over here!" His brother called out.

Teddy put her free arm out in front of her, "Okay just stay where you are and keep yelling so I can find you!"

"Okay!" Gabe yelled back as Teddy maneuver through the dust cloud. At first she was doing pretty well, until she trip on a rock and landed face first on the ground.

"Ow!" She groaned as she stood up to find Gabe standing there, slurping a slushy.

"What?" Gabe asked as Teddy gave him a dirty look, "You told to stay put."

"Oh really? Well where did you get that slushy?" She asked.

"A yellow looking guy just gave it to me," Gabe answered. "He said something about controlling his eating habit or something."

Teddy ignored her brother and suddenly realized something was wrong, "Where's Charlie and Saten?"

* * *

Saten was trying to find her way out of the dust creating by the monster. She wanted to call out to Teddy or Gabe, but she began to cough violently from the dust in the air. She walked for a while until she bumped into something.

"Huh?" Saten slowly open her eyes to find out the stroller with Charlie crying inside. "Charlie! Thank goodness you're safe."

Before she could comfort the small child, Saten felt the ground shaking as the monster emerges from the dust cloud and was coming towards the two. The black hair girl was too frightened to move a muscles as the monster stomping towards them.

"Flor?" The monster suddenly stop and stared at the stroller for a second, The red hand above the purple flower began to glow bright red like it was charging up for an attack."FLORA-"

Scared out of her wits, Saten grab the stroller and pushed it away from the monster, but tripped on a rock causing her land face first on the ground.

"Ow!" She moaned. Saten lift her head off the ground to find the the stroller slowly rolling away from the her. She turn around to found the monster still charging up which was absorbing so much energy around the area and it wasn't staring at her.

It took a second for Saten to realize that the monster was targeting Charlie inside the stroller. Feeling courages, the powerless level 0 got into a running position and then sprint towards the stroller.

"KUSHU!" At the same time, the monster fire a powerful red beam the shape of hand haul sign towards the stroller.

It seems like time have slow down for Saten as she tried to get to Charlie before the beam does. She wasn't like her friends back at home who can just teleport the stroller away or counter the beam with a railgun. She was just a level 0 with no esper powers, but she couldn't just stand there and watch someone get hurt.

Saten was able to make it to the stroller, but didn't have time to save herself as the beam was a few feet away between the two.

'So this is how my life ends,' Saten said in her head as she stared at the beam coming towards her. 'Killed in a strange world by a giant crosswalk light monster. To think after I use the Level upper I could raise my abilities to take this thing on, but instead I just acted like a complete idiot using it when Uiharu told me it was dangerous.'

Saten closed her eyes as the red hand beam was coming towards her and the stroller. She didn't notice a figure coming in front of her thrusting his hand at the beam.

BOOM!

After a few minutes, Saten slowly opened her eyes to find out that she was okay, not a scratch on her. "I-I'm alive? But, how?"

Satem sighed in relief when she spot the stroller unharmed indicating that Charlie's okay. She then looked around in confused. "Wait, why is the area where I'm standing unscorched?"

Saten turn around to find a teenage boy in front of her. He was facing away from her so she couldn't see his face. All she knows is that her life was saved by a black spikey hair boy.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

**References Characters: **

Teddy, Gabe, Amy, Charlie, Hugo (Good Luck Charlie)

Slab** (**Mr. Young)

Fluttershy (Equestria Girls**) **

Road Runner (The Road Runner Show)

Yakko, Wakko and Dot (The animaniacs)

Yukiko (Persona 4 Golden)


	3. Mayaa Awatsuki's story

**I have some good news and bad news... **

**The bad news is that after I finish 'Soul Orb' up to episode 13, as well as the main character's chapter on 'Offensive Armor' will be on hiatus. The reason for that is because there that those two projects are the prequel to the 'The Last Hound' series. And I don't want to spoil too much about Academy City war (Which will be the part of the Last Hound series.) or anything else about the series. **

**The good news is that I'll be able to upload a chapter of The Last Hound every two weeks, as well as three other projects I will be working on later. If you want to hear some of the details about it it will be at the end of the chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter will be a bit graphic with a character death**

**Thank you for the support!**

* * *

Maaya Awatsuki's Story

Academy City, covering one third of Tokyo it has several different type of schools for Elementary, High School, College, and Middle school.

Unlike the others cities, Academy City is based on scientific phenomena and just like Kinuhata there are a tons of esper committing AIM fields and the city measure the AIM of a person by Levels zero to five. However there are only seven level gives In Academy City.

One of the most popular schools in Academy City is Tokiwadai Middle school; an all girl's school that has talented esper; level three's, four's and two of the seven level five's living in the dorm.

Behind the dorm is a swimming pool, two girls were having a race in the pool, one who was in the lead has short wavy light brown hair with blue eyes wearing a blue swimsuit, behind her was her friend, she has dark-bluish hair and eyes, she was also wearing a blue swimsuit, and was trying her best to catch up to her friend, but know that she wasn't going to win.

The brown haired girl was at the edge of the pool wait for her partner to come up panting hard, "That...was...a ...great...race" She needed to take a breath for every word.

"Yeah," She smiled at her friend; she was also panting, but not as much as Maaya. "How about we call it a day. You look like you can explode."

The two got out of the pool sitting on the benches, Awatsuki gurgled down the bottle like she living in a desert for weeks.

"Wow, you must be really thirsty," She replied

"Well I tried to push myself so I can catch you." Awatsuki said while giving the bottle to her friend "But I'm not very good"

"Don't say that," The brown girl comfort. "You're doing better every day. Heck last time you almost out speed me."

"Yeah, that true," Maaya said. Feeling comfortable that her friend was still by her side.

"Anyway, I can't believe Kongou has been in the hospital this entire time," She replied sadly

"Is her condition really that serious?" Awatsuki asked worried. They have been multiple earthquakes in the city and one of them was near their dorm. "I'm kinda worried about her."

"Well," she stood up. "Why don't we go pay her a visit?"

"Yeah, good idea!" Awatsuki stood up as well. The two were about to go to the change room, however Maaya notice her friend stop and was looking at the pool. "is something wrong Wannai?"

Before she could explain, the two notice the center of the pool started to rippled. The ripples started to get more bigger

"This doesn't seem right," Wannai replied as she and Maaya were startled as the a spiral of water shot up in the air.

"A water sprout?" Maaya frighten.

"Impossible! There no clouds above it to connects!" Wannai said. The waterspout all of a sudden, spiraled down towards the two.

"Wannai! Look out!" Without thinking Maaya pushed Wannai out of the way.

"Maay-" was all Maaya could hear before she was hit by the spiral of water. The impact send Wannai flying meters away from the attack and landed on her back, she could feel the back of her neck stinging like a sharp needle just jabbed the back of her neck.

The Tokiwadai student weakly opened her eyes when she noticed that inside the waterspout, Awatsuki spiraling around lifeless. She gathers enough energy to lift her arm up to where the water sprouts.

"Awatsuki-...san" was the only thing she said before losing conscious.

Not far, some female students inside the dorm were startled by the explosion near the pool.

"What was that?"

"Is someone attacking our dorm? "

"Someone should call Judgment or Anti-skill!"

"I'm already on it!"

Almost all the students in the Garden of Learning were eager of what happen, all except a certain Level 5, who clenches her fist.

* * *

Awatsuki vision was blurry. She felt the water pressure pushing her down as she went deeper into the endless sea as her lungs were filled with water. She can remember her friends; Wannai, Kongou, Misaka and the others.

'Who though...my life can end like this,' she thought before her mind went blank.

* * *

In a different world four rabbit-like creatures were running down the street shouting, "Bwah, Bah". Their curious creatures' call Rabbids; their behaviour is unpredictable and once was causing chaos when they first enter earth, but now they're just your everyday squirrels in this world.

"Bah, Bah, BAH!" THUD!

The other three Rabbids stop to look at the one who trip and landed on the ground.

"Bwahahaha!" The other Rabbids start laughing at the one who stood up still dazed

"Buc, Buc, Buc!" The Rabbids stop laughing and turn to find a brown chicken pecking at the ground. They start walking towards it mimicking the sound. The chicken look really bored until it notice something and start pecking at the ground.

Now the one thing about Rabbids that are main cause of the chaos is that they copy anyone actions. For example if they saw an idiot punching a stranger (Like the knockout game) they would randomly beat up a person.

The Rabbids starts pecking on the ground copying the chicken who decide to walk away from the four idiots.

The Rabbids notice the chicken going in the chicken pen and follow it. When they got inside, their eyes turn to stars as they find not only one but two more chickens.

"BAH!" The Rabbids yell, scaring the brown chicken who decide to give them the taste of their own medicine. The other join in as they circle around the rabbits mimicking their cry.

The three Rabbids each grabs a chicken and walk away, leaving the one who fell confuse.

"Bwah?" the Rabbids replied however he was trampled over by Rabbids riding chickens. The lonely Rabbid watch it friends riding on the chickens.

"Bwah..." The bunny creature hung his head down and sadly walks to the stump in the middle. However something caught his eye, he notice hand sticking out of the chicken coop.

"Bah! Bah!" The Rabbid ran towards the hand and grab it. He starts pulling on it to reveal a certain familiar arm.

"Bah!" The Rabbid tried to pull the arm out, but the Rabbids weren't the strongest creatures, lucky the person was unconscious.

" BAAAAAAAAH! Bwah!" It let out another pull and finally got the person out; at the same time the other Rabbids on the chicken came across and notice a certain dark-blue haired Tokiwadai girl the lonely Rabbid was trying to drag out.

"Bwah, Bah?" One Rabbid who held his chicken asked looking at Maaya who was unconscious. The creatures didn't know that it's a human. In fact one of them though it would be his own riding chicken.

"Bah! Bahhaa." The Rabbid who didn't had a chicken went on Maaya's back and pulled her shirt hoping to move her, but it was having no luck

The three Rabbids walk to the side and flip Maaya on her back. Surprise the Rabbid on top of it who fell off.

All four Rabbids stare at Maaya sleep face. One of them had his hand mouthing, "Bah, Bah, Bah, Bah, Bah!"

One que a loud fart was heard from Maaya and all the Rabbids couldn't help but laugh. One Rabbid grab her right arm and started slapping it friends on the but, "Bahaha!"

"Bwah!" Growled the Rabbid as it grabs her left arm and starts hitting the Rabbid who hit him on the face. The other two watch as the two rivals were smacking Maaya's arm at each other like a sword fight.

The shouting and one of the chickens pecking at her face was enough to wake the esper up. She was meeting with a bright sun shining on her face.

"Urgh…what happened?" She mumbled. The Rabbids look at each while Awatsuki sat up and look around confused of her surroundings. 'How did I end up on a farm?'

"Bah?" She then notices the Rabbids staring at her like she an alien.

"Aww you are so cute," Awatsuki said as she was about to pet the closest one, but the Rabbid screamed and ran behind the other three.

Awatsuki could tell by how they react that they were scared of her. So she slowly stood up and gently patted the nearest one. "Don't worry I won't hurt you."

The Rabbid felt tense at first but calmed down a little. This got the other three jealous by the one getting attention.

"BAH! BAH!" The second Rabbid pushed the first one out of the way so he could feel Awatsuki petting it. But not for long as the first Rabbid pushed him out of the way. She sweet-drop as the two started fighting.

"Please don't fight," Awatsuki said trying to calm the two down. To her surprise the two stopped fighting and stared at her awkwardly. "Um…Do you know where I am?"

The Rabbids suddenly went into a huddle whispering. Well to her it sounds like "Bah! Bah! Bah!"

'I don't know how I got here,' Awatsuki thought. She turned back to the Rabbids who were already chasing the chickens. "Well I'll see you guys later."

Awatsuki walked off leaving the Rabbids with their little game. She notices some garbage bags around a trash can like someone was desperately looking for something inside.

Feeling generous, Awatsuki grab one of the bags and was about to put it in the can. Whoever was taking care of the farm shouldn't come back with their whole front yard scattered with garbage.

However when she opened the lid, she found something that made her dropped both the trash lid and the garbage bag. Awatsuki eyes widen in horror as she slowly took a step back.

"AHH!"

The Rabbids overheard Awatsuki scream and walked towards where she is, only to find a cloud of dust leading out of the farm area.

"Bah?" One rabid asked while carrying a chicken.

"Bah, Bah, Bah!" The other shrugged his shoulder. The five walked towards the garbage can, hoping to find something to play with.

* * *

Awatsuki ran as fast as she can away from the farm. She didn't know where she might end up, but she didn't care as long as it was away from the sheer horror.

As she continued running until she found herself on the sidewalk of a city. 'Wow! I must have been so focus on getting as far away as possible, I ended up here.'

Awatsuki notice something was odd about this city. While running a fat, orange cat riding on a hot dog stand zipped past her.

"Hey get back with those Krabby hotdogs you fat pumpkin!" A red crab yelled as he ran past the Tokiwadai student waving his big claw at the cat who returned it with a tongue sticking out.

Awatsuki ignored them and began walking now that she knows that she's away from the barn. The images she saw was way too gruesome for her.

While trying to regain her energy, she was amazed by the shops in the area. She even found a restaurant similar to Marconall Hamburger.

She was so focus on the area that she wasn't looking where she bumped into a man.

"I'm sorry!" Awatsuki said as she stood back. The man turned around and glared at the her for a second before softening his glare and gave her a slight grin.

"No problem," The man replied. Awatsuki walk past the man and continued on her way. She continued to observed all the stores down the streets. She wanted to go inside of the stores, but felt that if she did she would be the center of attention.

After walking for a couple of minutes, Awatsuki finally took a break by sitting on a park bench. She decided to watch the cars drove by for a while. The Tokiwadai student didn't mind the noise coming from the vehicles and people having a conversation walking past her. In fact her eyes were slowly closing from all the running she did when she got to this strange place.

'It probably okay for me to take a quick nap before I continu-YAWN! on,' Awatsuki said to herself as she rest her head on the other end of the bench facing the sky and let her eyes close.

* * *

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A male voice said Awatsuki slowly woken from the voices to meet two men staring at her.

"Hello missy," The fat guy wearing a black hat said looking cheerful. However Awatsuki can tell by the way they're dressed that they aren't friendly.

"What the matter doll face, snake got your tongue?" The slim looking guy asked. He had shaggy brown hair and a beard.

The fat one smacked him upside the head, "It's cat got your tongue you dimwit!"

Awatsuki stared sternly at the two, "W-what do you guys want from me?"

"We want your body," The skinny man answered. "Don't worry we'll be really gentle."

The fat man smacked him again,"Marv, what the matter with you?"

"What? Guys like us say that to girls on those backwards comics," The guy known as Marv replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you they're called manga!'" The fat guy said looking annoyed. "I mean seriously, we've got these for about two months now and you're still calling in them that."

Awatsuki felt like she was back at Academy City. Only instead of being in an alleyway she was just on the street sleeping on a bench.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out. The three tuned to find the same man Awatsuki bumped into while she was running. "Didn't I told you two not to cause trouble."

"Us? Cause trouble?" The fat one laughed. "We aren't causing trouble. We never cause trouble right Marv?"

"But Harry, aren't we supposed to strip her and touch her b-Ouch!" The fat one known as Harry silence his partner by slamming his black boots on top of Marv's grey ones.

"Look, you guys are still on thin ice after that hiest you pulled off yesterday, and let you guys out easy," He reminded sternly. "So if you don't want to deal with me then leave the girl alone, and get your asses out of my sight!"

"Y-yes sir! Mr. Bigby Sir! We won't bother you again!" Harry and Marv said looking intimidating by the man stare. The two fled from the area pushing each other out of the way while Awatsuki just sat there wondering what just happened.

"Are you okay?" Awatsuki was startled by the voice of the man known as Bigby. He held out his hand offering to help her up from the bench.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Awatsuki mumbled. She held his hands and the guy known as Bigby helped her up."Thank you."

"Anytime, " Bigby answered. He then frowned. "Now what were you doing sleeping on the bench?"

"Well um..." Awatsuki trailed off while looking to hide her red cheeks. "You see I was running from something."

"And that something is?" The man asked folding his arms. Awatsuki felt quite embarrassed when she just forgot the reason why she was running.

"BAH!" The two turned as two rabbids that found her at the barn were ran towards holding something that made Bigby's widen.

"What the hell?" He could only say. The rabbid was carrying a disabody head of a female woman. Awatsuki couldn't bare to look at the lifeless head as she pass out.

* * *

Bigby entered into a dim room while carrying Awatsuki bridal style. The room was filled with different merchandise like a statues, drawers, and a light blue wagon. There is a mirror at the corner between two bookshelves and in the middle of the room was a wooden office desk.

Bigby settled the girl down on the bed and oddly observed her clothing. It didn't look like anything he seen before.

"Must be an outsider," He mumbled. He knelt down trying to get a closer look.

"Bigby!" The man quickly turned around as a woman entered the office. She had dark blue hair and wore a white T-shirt and black jean pants.

"S-Snow!" He stuttered taken aback at her appearances. The woman known as Snow noticed the unconscious teenages girl and frowned at him. "Look I know what you're thinking, but you've got the wrong idea!"

"Really," Snow folded her arms glaring at him, "Because what I'm seeing is the fully grown man touching a high school girl's breast while unconscious."

Bigby realized that his right hand was touching her chest and quickly retract it away from her body. Snow sighed sat down on the chair, "So is there a reason why she's unconscious?"

"Well she bumped into me when I was heading to my apartment," He explained. "Then I saw her with two men who were about to harass her."

"Let me guess, Harry and Marv?" Snow asked.

"Yeah," Bigby answered. "Don't worry I confronted them before they could even touch her. Anyway, two Rabbids were following her carrying...a head."

"A head?" Snow asked looking a shocked. "You mean…"

"Yes," Bigby stood up and stared at Snow with a serious look, "This girl stumbled on the head of the woman we've found last month."

"Wait, you said that the Rabbids were carrying the head," Snow recapped what Bigby said. "Why do think that this girl found the victim's head?"

Bigby though for a while before answering, "Rabbids may be stupid, but there's been study show that when they recognize a person they would follow them while carrying a gift for them. Chances are that the girl hang around the rabbids long enough for them to realize that she their new leader."

"Okay," Snow looked at the unconscious girl, "So is the head the same match as the body?"

"Yes," Bigby answered. "The woman's name is Tasha Davenport. She was a T.V reporter who found the dead body of our last victim Treshi Blode."

"So you're saying that the killer might come after Awatsuki?" Snow questioned.

"As long as this girl doesn't get mention on the news," Bigby replied. The two were interrupted as a green monkey with wing flew towards them carrying a wine bottle. He landed on the desk and then tried to open the bottle

"Bufkin?" Snow called out.

The monkey quickly place the bottle on the desk and turned to Snow, "Good morning Miss Snow."

"Drinking this early?" Snow questioned. "Where did you get that?"

"It was by Mr. Griffin's desk," He answered.

"Then don't you think it probably belongs to him?" She asked.

"Maybe," Bufkin answered. Snow grab the bottle and walked towards the fridge to put it away. "So how are you today Bigby?"

"I'm doing fine," Bigby answered kindly.

Bufkin noticed the girl on the bed, "So what with the girl?"

Before Bigby could answered, the door broke open and a three groups entered inside. The first group looked like animals. One looked like a hedgehog wearing a blue t-shirt. The second was a skunk wearing a yellow sweater and glasses and the third had red hair wearing a white sweater (Note: I'd never known what Camile suppose to be.)

The second group were two guys, two girls and a brown dog with black spots and the last one were four third dimensional looking teenagers. Two boys and one girl wore black suits while one small boy wore a red T-shirt.

"Adam that was the fourth door you've broke this day," The boy sighed.

"Alright a new record!" The big man known as Adam chanted, "This calls for some nachos!"

The big boy looked around the area confused, "Hey where are my nachos?"

"You just ate them before you broke the door down," The redhead replied.

"Oh, that explains the melted cheese in my pocket," Adam said. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out leaving a ooze of melt cheese stretching out.

"Ew!" The woman wearing a purple suit gagged. The brown dog took a bite out of the string of cheese and began slurping it in.

"Mmm Delicious!" The dog replied.

Bigby glared at Snow while whispering, "What are they doing here?"

"I called them here," She whispered back, "We need all the help we can get if we want to find the killer."

The short hair boy wearing the black suit walked towards Bigby, "Don't worry Mr. Bigby, we won't be in your way in the investigation."

Bigby sighed, "Look Chase, I know you and your family are devastated by your mother's death, but I don't want you guys to get hurt. These investigation might lead you to danger."

"You hear that Leo?" Adam turned to the younger boy. "It dangerous you should probably go back home."

"How am I supposed to get back when we're about one hundred miles away from home?" The boy asked.

"Bree can take you," Adam replied. The girl known as Bree who collapsed on the chair just raised her hand signaling "really?"

"Um, hate to break your family conversation, but I want to acknowledge the elephant in the the room," The skunk announced. Some of them turned to the the girl on the bed who was still unconscious while others…

"I don't see an elephant anywhere," Adam replied looking clueless.

Ignoring Adam, Bigby was about to explain to them what happened, but they were interrupted by a moaning sound coming from Awatsuki who slowly arose from her slumber.

"Urgh...what happen?" She asked rubbing her head. She then suddenly felt multiple pair of eyes staring at her and slowly turned to the crowd of people and….animals?

'Whoa!' Adam and Chase awed in their head. 'What a hottie!'

"You're okay miss?" Awatsuki recognized that voice as she turned to the guy who she saved her from those two guys.

"Y-yeah," She answered nervously avoiding eye contact from the others. Bigby noticed the fear and confusion in her eyes and she couldn't blame. She somehow stumbled upon a murder scene and if it weren't for the Rabbids, this girl could have forgotten all about what she saw and live her normal life.

"Well since you're awake, I think it time to explain to you what's going," Bigby said as he walked towards Awatsuki with a serious look on her face. "My names Bigby Wolf and I'm part of crime investigating unit known as the Folk Tale Crime Busters or F.T.C.B for short."

"C-Crime buster?" Awatsuki asked looking confused.

Bigby nod as he continued, "The reason why you're here is because, you might be the first victim the killer will come after."

"W-what?"

* * *

"What?" Awatsuki stared at him with a shocking look on her face. She wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"You mean she the killer's next victim!?" The skunk asked looking shocked.

"We still don't know what happened," Bigby answered not sure of his theory. "That why we need to know, were you the first person to see the body of this woman?"

Awatsuki felt confused and shocked. One minutes she was at the pool swimming with her friend Wannai and now she the killer's next target.

"Y-yes, I saw the head in the garbage can at the farm," She answered shakily. "But I was so scared that I ran far away from it and end up in the city."

"You mean you've found my mom's head around a farm?" Leo asked.

"Technically it was in a garbage can on the farm," The skunk corrected.

"That was your mother?" Awatsuki asked shocked.

"Yeah, she was killed a month ago," Bigby answered. "We've found her body inside a huge K.F.C bucket."

Awatsuki eyes turned dotted in confused, "A what?"

"Kentucky Fried Chicken," Chase replied. "It a restaurant that I'll be taking you on our date tonight."

"Cool! What time do you want me to be there?" Adam asked.

Chase glared at his partner, "Adam I'm not taking you."

"I know," Adam replied. "I'm bringing my girlfriend there. Thanks for the suggestion."

"What? No I'm bringing her!" Chase yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Adam glared at Chase. "Well will settle this like true men.``

The two sat down on chair. Facing each as they put their elbows on the table and grip their hands together glaring at each other. In two seconds, flat Adam slammed Chase's arm onto the desk not only winning the arm wrestle, but destroyed the desk as well.

Bigby just hold his head in anger like he was having a migraine, while the other just sighed in defeat. Awatsuki was just dumbstruck by what just happened.

"Oops, sorry for your desk Mr. Bigby," Adam apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Bigby sighed. Looking annoyed. "Now let get back on track." He turned to Awatsuki. "So you're saying that you've found the head in the garbage can on the farm?"

"Y-yes," She answered.

"And did you meet the Rabbids while walking past the farm?" Bigby asked.

"Yes, but I didn't walk past the farm," Awatsuki answered looking down. She didn't know how to explain it to them. She doesn't even know how she got from a swimming pool into a farm with white rabbits and head of a woman. "I don't know what really happen, but I woke up on the farm."

"You mean you were drunk?" Leo asked.

"N-no!" She answered. "I would never drink alcohol, Especially on campus."

"Campus? You mean like a school?" A woman with glasses asked.

"Yes I go to Tokiwadai middle school," She replied.

"Tokiwadai? I never heard of a school like that," The girl with the glasses replied.

"It does sound familiar though," The hedgehog though.

There was an awkward silence as Awatsuki just realized something, "Um why did a hedgehog just talk?"

They all turned to her and gave her an odd look like she was from another world. Awatsuki was about to speak, but Bigby interrupted.

"I guess I should have probably introduce you to the these guys," He said scratching his head the man turned to the first two groups. "These kids are from a group known as the Mystery Inc. They travel through almost every country solving mysteries."

The blonde hair guy walk forward, "Hi I'm Fred and this is my team, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby." He turned to the three animal looking kids. "And these three our are junior investigator. Alfred, Milo and Camile."

"Please to meet you miss," Milo greeted.

"You can call me Awatsuki," She introduced.

"Awakuny?" Milo repeated horribly.

"No it's Awatsuki," She corrected.

"Aw-atu-ki." Milo tried to pronounce her name. "Man you're name is really hard to say."

"I like it though," Camile replied. "It sounds really creative."

"Oh thank you,"Awatsuki said feeling more relaxed than before.

"These four are the kids of the mother you've found in the garbage can," Bigby continued explaining turning to the three boys and the girl wearing black suits. "You might be wondering how one of them could break my desk which is humanly impossible. Well they aren't human, they're bionic."

"Bionic?" Awatsuki asked confused as she turned to the three. "You mean they're robots?"

"Yup, this is Adam, Bree and Chase," Bigby answered. "Theses teens have been programmed by Mr. Davenport who known as their father."

"Oh Wow!" Awatsuki said in awed. It would have been hard to believe that these three teens were bionic if it weren't for Adam who broke the desk.

"Ahem!" The small boy beside Adam coughed. Awatsuki turned to the boy and wonders something about him.

"Um is he Bionic too?" She asked.

Suddenly Adam, Bree and Chase started laughing. They didn't even tried to hold it in front of Leo who gave them a nasty glare.

"Uh, did I say something funny?" Awatsuki asked looking dumbfounded.

"No, it just that it funny when you put Leo with the word 'Bionic' in the same train," Adam joked. Leo stared at the three looking annoyed.

"Now that the introduction are done, it time to tell you about the situation." Bigby replied. He pointed to a photo on the chalkboard. "Two months ago, A woman's body was spotted hanging on top of Donnaught Public school's flag pole. There were no evidence on how she got up there or how she died. In fact the only lead we have of the investigation is the founder of the body. Which happened to be this boy's mother."

Awatsuki turned to Leo who stared down to the floor to avoid any gazes from the others. She started to get the situation she was in."So you're saying that since I was the first one who saw the head, I'm the killer's next target?"

"Yes, but you aren't the only one." Bigby answered. Awatsuki was shocked at first, but then realized that she only discovered the head."There was one person who told us about the body. We're keeping an eye on her as well."

"It still doesn't explain why the killer would leave the head in a garbage can far away from the body," Camile wondered.

"Maybe the killer knows that we're unto him and tried to lead us off track." Milo answered.

"But we don't have a lead on the first case," Camile replied looking nervous. "I mean what if the killer strikes again?"

"Like I hope the killer doesn't go for us," Shaggy shivered in fear. "It been like three season since I saw myself get stabbed in barrel by that maniac."

Awatsuki couldn't help but sweat drop by Shaggy's comment. She then turned to Leo who hasn't said a thing ever since Bigby began to explain the case making her feel sorry for his lost.

A sudden rush of confidence enter through the Tokiwadai student's body as she stood up, "I want to help out!"

Everyone gazed at her shocked by the sudden request. Bigby was about to speak, but Awatsuki continued. "Look, I may not have experience with crime investigation like you guys and I know it dangerous, however I can't just stand here while the killer is out there."

"I know you're upset that you're the next target, but it dangerou-"

"I don't care about that!" Awatsuki snapped while avoided his gaze. "I can't bring back Leo's mother, but I'm determined to find whoever did this and make them regret it."

Everyone was silent while exchanged nervous glances at each other. Bigby noticed that the girl looked serious to finding the killer, but not just for her safety, but for Leo's sake.

"Okay, you can help," He solemnly answered.

"What?" Snow turned to him in disbelief. The two walked far away from the kids. "You're just gonna let her join in on the investigation?"

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye out for her," Bigby replied. "I know it's dangerous, but it may be better for her to get involved than to let her go back to her normal life with people watching her every move."

'Just like Academy City,' Awatsuki though in her head.

"Well...Okay," Snow replied finally giving into the idea. She folded her arms. "But she's your responsibility. If anything happens to her then it all in you."

"Don't worry. I got everything under control," Bigby said with a determined look on his face.

Snow frowned not looking impressed. "I'm not so sure about that. I just saw you touching that girl chest while she was unconscious."

"I told you that was an accident!" Bigby shouted. While the two were arguing. Awatsuki found herself getting hit on by Adam and Chase.

"Will you go on a date with me!" The boy asked in then glared at each other making Awatsuki feel more awkward than before.

Before she could politely asked them to stop fighting, the two bionic boys felt their ears being pulled by Daphne,

"You boys need to chill out for a minute or two." She ordered. Awatsuki sweat dropped while the orange hair girl dragged Adam and Chase away from her by there ears.

"Don't mind them. It's there first time ever meeting a girl they both like," Awatsuki jumped when she suddenly noticed Bree sitting beside her.

"You know I haven't seen a uniform like that before," Camile said admiring her Tokiwadai uniform.

"Yeah this is my school uniform," She answered.

"You still go to school?" Camile asked. "It only August we still have about three weeks left until school starts."

Awatsuki was about to explained how she got here, but was interrupted by loud ringing of the phone coming from the debris. Bufkin quickly search for the phone from under the debris and gave it to Bigby.

"Hello?...Yes...okay I'll be there." He immediately hang up with a annoying groan escaped his lips.

"What wrong Bigby?" Camile asked as he stood up.

"A robbery is taken place at Scotia bank at Richmond Rd," Bigby informed. Before anyone could stop him the man was already out the door.

"Damn it!" Snow growled. She hold her head in frustrations. The others just watch as she paced around in frustration. Without thinking Awatsuki stood and quickly ran towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?!" Bree called out. Awatsuki stop at the door and stood there for minute. Her hair covered her eyes.

"Where else," She turned to the others with a soft smile. "Bigby needs my help."

Snow silently watch as Awatsuki ran out the door. She wanted to stop her, but somehow she wanted to prove that she can be useful to the group.

* * *

Inside the Scotiabank the employers and customers were tied up and gagged. One customer was a 16 year old girl with short brown hair wearing a green and yellow shirt and blue jeans pants. She was sitting between two ATMs which were tied with a black climbing rope. On the other end, the rope was tied to a motorcycle which was let a loud noise coming from the engine.

Near the motorcycle were two men with moustaches. One man looked short and chubby looking wearing a yellow undershirt with purple overalls. He white gloves and a yellow hat that has a blue 'W' on the front of the hat.

The second man was taller and had longer limbs than the other man. He was wearing a purple undershirt with a dark purple overalls and has white gloves just like the other man, but his hat was purple which match his undershirt and had an yellow upside down "L."

"Come on! We've gotta get this loot into the ship before the police show up!" The chubby one said.

"Wah! Do we have too?" The skinny one groaned.

"Of course we have to you dimwit! We're robbers!"

"I know, but why can't we just take the money out of the machine instead of ripping them out of the wall?"

"Because we're greedy, and impatient like true villain!" He angrily shouted losing his patients. "Now hurry up before the cops shows up."

"Already too late boys," The two turned to find Bigby standing at the entrance with his arms folded and smirked at the two.

"Who the hell are you?" The two asked.

"I'm the guy who gonna take you troublemakers in," He answered dodging the question.

"Oh yeah? Who and what army?" The skinny one questioned. As he said that, Awatsuki wobbled in beside him looking dizzy.

"Oh sorry for driving that recklessly," Bigby sweatdropped..

"It's no problem," She answered still dazed.

The fat man angrily pointed at the two, "Well it doesn't matter, we the Wario Brothers won't let two weaklings stand in our way!"

"The Wario Brothers?" Bigby said confused. "Never heard of you."

…

…

…

…

"WHAT!?" The two shouted in unison. "YOU NEVER HEARD OF US?!"

"Nope," Bigby answered.

"We're the Wario Bros! Arch rivals to Mario to the Mario Bros!" The chubby one known as Wario yelled.

"Still no clue," Bigby said.

"We own a company called Wario Ware Inc!" The skinny one known as Waluigi angrily suddenly punched his brother, sending him crashing into a wall beside the tied up girl.

""I" OWN THAT COMPANY YOU DUMBASS!" Wario comically snapped.

"Really and what does your company do?" Awatsuki asked curiously

Wario eyes glimmered as he snickered evil, "Wario's Microgames Emporium makes the most ridiculous and dumb micro mini games ever made. Games like "Can you put in a game Cartridge?," "Are you smarter than Mario?" and many more. Remember if it isn't made from Warioware then it's doesn't belong in my country. Wahahaha!"

Awatsuki didn't know what to say as blue wavy lines appeared on her face. Wario did a really awkward pose with two pieces signs and did the splits.

"Still...doesn't ring a bell." Bigby said calmly.

"WAH!" The fat man fell backwards in shocked, causing a big drop of sweat to appear on Awatsuki's head.

"Okay now that introductions are over, why don't we cut to the part where I arrest you two for robbery," Bigby said.

Wario got back to his feet with steaming coming out of his head, "Don't underestimate us!"

"Yeah, we the Wario Bros will always get what we want," Waluigi added while dragging the brown haired teenage girl by the leg.

Bigby wanted to run at the two, but since they had a hostage it would difficult to catch them without them hurting her. While he was in deep into this thoughts, Awatsuki noticed Wario and Waluigi were on the motorcycle with the hostage at the back.

With quick thinking, the Tokiwadai student pushed Bigby to the side just time as the motorcycle drove out the bank with glass shards flying everywhere.

"Are you okay?" Awatsuki asked.

"Yeah," Bigby answered. The two stood up and ran outside to find a huge ship flying in the air. They noticed Wario, Waluigi and the girl on the ship.

"Shit!" Bigby mumbled under his breath. Awatsuki was that a big ship was able to fly with two propellers holding it.

"Wahahaha!" Wario laughed. "You weaklings can never catch us!"

Awatsuki suddenly felt something zoom past her. She turned to around to find Bree, Adam and Chase appeared right beside her.

"We got here as soon as we can!" Bree panted in exhaustion. Chase and Adam quickly ran toward.

"Are you okay Awatsuki? Any bruises or penetrated opening wounds?" Chase asked looking worried.

"I'll beat the stuffing out of whoever did those things to you!" Adam angrily said.

"Don't worry guys. I'm fine," Awatsuki answered while smiling.

"Hey if you guys are done with your conversations, the burglars are getting away," Bigby said annoyed. Awatsuki noticed Chase staring at the battle ship without saying anything.

"Adam if you could hit the propeller at the end of the ship with your laser vision, there's a probability chance that it will stop the ship." Chase explained.

"Why can't I just throw a heavy object at it?" Adam asked.

"You want to throw random objects when there's a hostage inside?" Bigby asked glaring at Adam.

"Okay okay, laser it is," Adam said avoiding the man's glare and stared at the propellers.

At first, Awatsuki was confused of what he meant by laser vision, but then she realized that these three are Bionic. Adam's eye turned red as two thin red laser came out of his eyes and hit the propeller from that faraway.

Awatsuki and the others noticed smoke coming out of the back end of the ship where Adam was shooting at, causing the propellor to slow down.

"It's working!" Bree said looking shocked.

"Of course it works. I've come up with it," Chase bragged.

Meanwhile on the ship, Wario and Waluigi noticed the smoke coming from the rudder, "Um Wario, the rudder is smoking."

"No shit Sherlock!" Wario answered angrily as he smack Waluigi upside the head. The rudder suddenly burst into flames scaring the Wario bros.

Back at the bottom, the others witness the rudder caught on fire, causing Adam to quickly stopped his laser vision.

"It's working! The ship is sinking!" Awatsuki said.

"Yeah, but look where the ship is falling to," Bree pointed. They turned in shocked to find the ship heading towards a Pet Value shop.

"If we don't do something the ship's going crash into that building!" Awatsuki said looking worried about the animals.

"Bree you take Adam at the front of the shop and evacuate everyone out of the building. Adam you try to stop the ship," Chase ordered.

"And what will you be doing?" Bree asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'll...be right here supervising you guys to make sure you're doing everything right," Chase answered. Bree responded by rolling her eyes as he grabbed Adam and ran towards the front of the store.

While Bree ran into the store and out with two people at a time, Adam position himself by spreading his legs and stood still as the ship was coming closer to him.

"I can't watch!" Awatsuki said as she covered her eyes, not wanting to see the destruction.

Meanwhile, Waluigi finally put out the fire and fell on the ground exhausted. Wario noticing this and angrily dumped a bucket of water on him, "Idiot! We don't have time to rest! The ship is still falling!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" Waluigi asked angrily.

"We need to abandon ship!" Wario shouted. Waluigi quickly grabbed the hostage who was flailing about trying to escape.

"Keep still you little brat!" Waluigi shouted as he walked to edge with Wario ready to jump. She was squirming so much that the skinny man lost her grip as he dropped her off of the ship.

"..." Wario and Waluigi just stood there shocked and speechless as they watch the hostage falling. Meanwhile at the bottom, Bigby, Awatsuki, and Chase noticed the girl falling from the ship.

"Crap! Those bastards!" Bigby gritted her teeth.

In Awatsuki's mind, time slowed down as she watch the teenage girl falling off from the ship. She noticed a puddle of water on the ground coming from the rudder.

Without warning, the Tokiwadai student sprinted towards the puddle ignoring the calls coming from Bigby and Chase. She stared at the girl who to her eyes was falling slowly to her death.

"What is she doing?" Bigby asked. When Awatsuki stepped on the puddle, she closed her eyes and bend her knees.

With a deep breath, Awatsuki jumped off of the puddle like it was a spring and leaped several feet in the air. This caused everyone in the area jaws to drop when they witnessed how far the girl leap.

Awatsuki was able to catch the hostage in the air like she planned, but she didn't know what to do after as she found herself and the girl falling towards the hard concrete ground.

The student closed her eyes ready for the impact, but after a few minutes she didn't feel any pain. Awatsuki opened her eyes and found herself lying under Bree who tried to catch her, but she didn't had super strength like her brother Adam so she fell backwards when she caught Awatsuki and the hostage who was on top of the two.

"Man you two are heavy," Bree joked. The teenage girl who was tied up rolled out of the way so Awatsuki could stand up. She then turned to Bree and gave her a hand.

"Thanks," The bionic girl took her and as she helped her up. Meanwhile the ship crashed into the ground, but was still getting closer to the pet shop.

Adam pulled back his fist and as soon as the ship go closer to him, he punch it causing him to get pulled back by the ship, but he was able to stop it just to the point that the end of the bowsprit slightly hit the sign on the building.

"That was close," Adam gasped as he breathed heavily.

"Wow!" Awatsuki said in amazed. "You guys are amazing!"

"Not as amazing as you Awatsuki," Bree complimented on her action, causing Awatsuki to blush. The two didn't notice Wario and Waluigi coming out of the carnage and were trying to sneak away.

"And where do you think you're going?" The two were startled as Bigby and Chase were in front of the two. The Wario Bros tried to escaped, but Bree and Adam blocked their exit. circling the two criminals.

Feeling defeated, Wario only responded, "Doh I miss!"

* * *

The sun drown in the horizon as Awatsuki watched as Waluigi and Wario who were handcuffed, got inside the police car. Wario's body got stuck in the door which caused three policemen to push him inside, crushing Waluigi. The Tokiwadai student watch as the police car with the Wario Brothers drove away.

She looked at the destroy ship, which was surrounded by yellow tape and policemen talking with Bigby. Awatsuki noticed Bree, Adam and Chase talking to the people Bree saved and found the teenage girl sitting on the bench.

Awatsuki walked over to her, "Um are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It just…" The girl grabbed her head in pain. "It just that I couldn't do anything to stop them. I tried to fight back, but they were able to beat me easily."

Awatsuki stay silents as the teen continued, "I don't have bionic powers like those three, but I learn a lot of kung fu videos."

"Well, um…" Awatsuki was trying to find a way to cheer her up, but couldn't think of anything.

"Anyway it doesn't matter anymore," The teen said as she stood up and stretched her arms back. She then turned to Awatsuki,"Thank you for saving me back there. My names Chie Satonaka."

"I'm Awatsuki Maaya," She greeted. "But you can call me Awatsuki."

"Awatsuki," Chie repeated. "That a weird name, but I really like it."

Awatsuki couldn't help but smile wearily. She noticed Bigby walking towards the two, "Hey um can I talk to you alone?"

"Uh sure," Awatsuki said as she stood up and was about to walk with Bigby, but stopped and turned to Chie.

"Don't worry about me," Chie said like she read her mind. "I have to get home before I make my mother worried about me." Awatsuki watch her ran off, leaving her and Bigby alone.

Bigby puffed out some smoke before he spoke, "You were really good back there. Not only did you save me from getting runned over, but you also saved that girl" Awatsuki turned to Bigby who gave her a soft smile. "Thank you."

The Tokiwadai girl blushed a little by his smile, but shook it off and returned it with smile.

"You were amazing!" Chase yelled as he, Adam and Bree joined in with the two. "The way you leaped in the might have broken the world record!"

"What kind of power do you have?" Bree asked curiously. Adam and Chase were also wondered about Awatsuki ability.

Awatsuki took a deep breath and turned to the others. She gave the three a cute wink. "Sorry, but you're gonna have to figure it out yourselves."

"She looks so cute when she wink," Adam and Chase said dreamily in unison. The two glared at each other causing Bree to roll her eyes and Awatsuki and Bigby to laugh.

'Even though I miss Wannai, I'm glad that I made some new friends.' She thought as she watch the sunset.

* * *

**References Characters: **

Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion)

Bigby, Snow, Bufkin, (Wolf Among Us)

Velma, Daphne, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby (Scooby Doo Mystery Inc.)

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo (Lab Rats)

Wario and Waluigi (Mario series)

Chie (Persona 4)

* * *

**Now that were at the bottom I can talk about my three upcoming projects. **

**The first one is going to be an crossover story about RWBY, A certain Magical/Scientific, Fairy tail, Happiness Charge/Suite Precure, and One Piece. I might release the prologue tomorrow. **

**The second one is going to be about the new anime I've been watching called Zettai Karen Children. I recommend you watch it if you like comedy/ action. **

**The final one is going to be a involving me the writer , and the number '22'. That all I'm gonna say. Please comment on this chapter or any of the others and if you have any tips or comments please message me**


	4. Touma Kamijou Story

** I'm sorry that this was shorter than the other two. ****Now whoever didn't read my last chapter, Offensive Armor, and Soul Orb (Up to Episode 13 ) will be on hiatus until I finish with The Last Hound series. **

**Now without further delays, here's the last Chapter of the character introduction in A Certain Unscientific Offensive Armor. **

* * *

Touma's Story

"STOP RUNNING FROM ME AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN?!"

Another arch of electricity was heading for the black haired teen, who was able to duck from the electricity coming from a short teal haired girl.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU ZAPPER?" The boy known as Touma Kamijou shouted.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU IDIOT! IT'S MISAKA! MI-SA-KA!"

The boy was able to make a hard left into an alleyway. He hopes they were some thugs that can keep the Level 5 Esper busy while he escapes.

But because of his luck, he ran into a dead end. He turned around to find Misaka in front of him, panting heavily.

"I've, got you, now," She panted from all that running.

"Look zapper, I don't have time to fight you," He said calmly.

"I'm not letting you escape until you take this fight seriously!" Misaka ignored him as she send a huge amount of electricity from her head towards Touma, who just thrust his right hand out.

The second the electricity made contact with his right hand, a glass shattering sound echoed through the alleyway as the electricity disappeared.

"I just don't get it," Misaka said. "You say that you're a level 0 and yet you can block my electricity no problem."

Touma took a moment to catch his breath before speaking, "Would you listen to me for second?! I don't have time to deal with you right now! I've just left my school to grab some lunch for my friends and I, but now I'm gonna be late because I've been chased by a Tokiwadai brat for about an hour!"

ZAP!

That last comment ticked a nerve as Misaka was unconsciously throwing arches of lighting everywhere.

BZAP!

"Um Zapper?" Touma took a step backwards until his back touches the wall. He had no where to run and his right hand is useless against multiple arches of lightning.

"DIE!" She screamed. She fired a huge amount of electricity at the unfortunate boy. Touma thrust his right hand to block the attack.

But suddenly, a bright light engulfed Touma field of vision, forcing him to cover his eyes with his right arm. He felt a massive shock in his arm from Misaka's attack.

'What's going on here?' He asked himself. After the light dimmed down, Touma slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a road.

"What th-?" Touma did a quick scan at the area, which looked like a tornado went through the streets. He noticed some cars were flipped over and some caught on fire. "Where the hell a-?"

Before Touma could finish his sentence, a girl crashed into him, causing him to fall backwards landing hard on the concret road.

"Ow!" The boy rubbed the back of his head, while he used his other arm to prop his head up. He saw a girl with pink hair on top of him. Her face was buried into his chest.

"Um excuse me miss," Touma gently patted her head.

Fluttershy's head moved as she sat up and noticed the position she was in. Her cheeks turned bright red as she quickly got off of him. She then stood up and bowed, "I'm so sorry mister!"

Touma got to his feet and gave the girl a smile, "Don't worry about it. I've been through worse. So what's going on here?"

"Well... There's a monster rampaging down the street. N-n-not far from here," She replied softly.

"A-a monster?" He asked looking shocked.

"Yes," She answered. "It suddenly appeared out of nowhere and now it's destroying part of the town."

The two jumped when they heard an explosion from afar. Touma noticed a dust cloud covering part of the sky. Without warning, the boy ran to the direction where the explosion happened.

"Wait where are you going?!" Fluttershy called out, but because of her soft and quiet voice Touma didn't hear him as he continued on.

* * *

Touma continued to run down the carnaged street. He had to stop a few times to rest due to fact that he's been running ever since Misaka spotted him.

He stopped when he noticed the monster, which looked like a crosswalk light, spikey like vines as arms and signs like hands. Touma wonder why the creature hadn't noticed him. until he realized that the monster was staring at a girl with a baby stroller.

Without warning, the boy ran towards the two, noticing that the monster was about fire a beam at them. He ran under the monster legs and stopped in front of the girl and stuck his right hand at the beast after it fired its beam.

BOOM!

Touma was able to stop the beam with his right hand, but it didn't disappeared. Instead the beam spread out around the girl and the stroller.

The monster stopped firing, causing the beam to disappear. The girl with long, black hair slowly opened her eyes and turned to find Touma in front of her, with his right hand outstretched in front of him.

"You need to get out of here now!" Touma ordered to the girl. She shook out of her daze and quickly pushed the stroller away, wondering the face of the saviour that saved her and the baby.

Touma stared at the monster which had a blue flower for a face. To his eyes, it looks like a seed was planted inside a crosswalk and it grown up into a plant, like machine monster.

"FLORAKUSHU!" The beast roared as it raised it own right arm and lower it towards the boy below. Touma raised his hand up in the air to grab hold of the stop sign. He thought that his right hand was able to stop him.

….

After nothing happened, Touma put his arm down and noticed a girl with short golden, orange hair grab hold of the sign before it could crush him. She was wearing an orange outfit with a short puffy dress. To his surprise the girl was able to stop the sign from crushing him.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Y-yeah," He answered. "I-I'm fine." He noticed that the girl was having trouble pushing up the monster's hands.

"Triple Pretty Cure Kick!"

Touma looked up to where the voices was coming from to find three figures landed a kick to the monster's flower face, pushing it backwards. The three girls landed beside the golden hair who was panting heavily.

One girl wore a outfit similar golden hair girl had light, blonde hair tied up in a long twin tail. The second girl had lavender hair tied into a side pony tail. The last one wore a different outfit than the other three. It was blue and she had white and had long, bright blue hair.

"Wh-Who the heck are you guys?" Touma questioned. They were silent at first, until the blue haired girl turned to him with a smirk on her face.

"You were saved by the protectors of the everyone's dreams!" She announced.

"That was kind of sappy," Touma sweatdropped.

**"The Pink Heart is an emblem of love,"** The pink one chanted. "**Freshly picked, Cure Peach!"**

**"The Blue Heart is an emblem of hope,"** The Lavender one said next."**Freshly gathered, Cure Berry!"**

**"The Yellow heart is the emblem of faith! Freshly harvested, Cure Pine!"** The golden one said.

**"And finally, the flower that flutters by the ocean wind, Cure Marine!"**

The four put their arms up in the air, **"Let's…"**

And did their group pose,**"Precure!"**

"Precure?" Touma couldn't help but sweatdropped by their poses. "Are you girls super heroes or something?"

Before they can answer, the five noticed the crosswalk light monster charging up it's red hand above the purple flower.

"Marine Shot!" Cure Marine drew a circle of water droplets and fires them at the Florakushu landing multiple hits on the monster. One droplet hit the red light destroying it. before it could fire its laser

"You need to get out of here now!" Cure Peach called out to Touma. He nodded his head and ran in the other direction. Touma wasn't the kind of guy to run away from danger. Especially with four girls alone with the monster, but they proved to him that they can handle that thing alone.

But, that doesn't mean he wasn't running to safety. Instead he stood far away so that he can watch the fight in a safe distance.

"FloraKushu!" The monster made its first move by pulling back its vine like arm and stretching its towards the girls.

They all jumped out of the except for Cure Peach, who easily swatted away the stop sign, sending crashing into Tim Hortons. Cure Pine and Berry launched themselves towards the Florakushu, delivering a powerful punch right in the center of the flower.

"Flora!" The monster was sent flying in the air, but before it could land on the ground. Cure Marine wearing a light blue cape, appeared above the monster and drop kicked it in the same area, sending the monster crashing down to the ground.

Touma watched in amazed by how the four girls were able to match against the monster that was four times bigger than them. He kinda felt sorry for the monster as he was being swung around by all four of the girls.

"Huah!" The Precure released the monster sending it flying in his direction.

"Crap!" Touma cursed. He quickly got out of way as the monster crashed where he was standing.

"Flora…" The monster moaned as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Let's finish this," Cure Peach said.

"Okay," Cure Pine and Cure Berry replied. The three stared at the Florakushu which was trying to fire its beam, but failed to realized that it was damaged.

**"Soar, melody of love! Cure stick Peach Rod!"**

**"Echo, the rhythm of hope! Cure Stick Berry Sword!"**

**"Flutter, harmony of prayer! Cure Stick Pine Flute!"**

Cure Marine and Touma watched as the three girls each summoned their white baton, with their respective colours.

**"Nasty things, nasty things go away!"** The three chanted.

**"Precure Love Sunshine…"** Cure Peach drew a pink heart with her baton.

**"Espoir Shower!"** Cure Berry used her baton to draw a blue spade.

**"Healing Prayer!"** Cure Pine drew a orange diamond with her flute.

**"Triple Fresh!"** The three shouted as they swing their weapon downward launching the heart, spade and diamond towards the Florakushu. The monster didn't had time to evade it as he was hit by all three of their attack.

"Huah!" The three started twirling their weapons at the monster. Slowly cleansing the monster.

"Flor," The monster moaned, looking so relaxed, but it only lasted for a second as the monster snapped out of it trance.

"KUSHU!" The beast roared loudly. The booming noise was enough to push back the three Precure, including Touma and Cure Marine.

When the roar died down, the four Precure's noticed something different with the monster. The huge petals on the monster had turned blood red and its skinny vine like arms and legs have bulked up.

"FLORAKUSHU!" The monster roared, flexing it muscles.

"Our attack didn't work?" Cure Pine said with a surprised look on her face.

"Somehow, we only made it angrier," Cure Berry said, staring at the monster.

"So what if it doesn't work," Cure Peach struggled to her feet. "We can't give up. We have to to stop this thing before it destroys anything else."

"Yeah," Cure Marine agreed. "We can't let this flower freak destroy this world!"

"Florakushu!" The monster screamed, getting the girls attention.

"Lets go!" Cure Peach ordered.

"Right," The others answered. The four Precures charged towards the monster,

"Flora-Kushu!" The monster stretched its leg up in the air and then lowered it down to the girls like a battle axe.

The girls jumped out of the way of the attack and now were heading towards the Florakushu with their fist pulled back.** "Quarter Precure Punch!"**

The Florakushu noticed them from above and quickly, defended itself by wrapping it bulky vines like arms around its body, exposing its pointy spikes.

Before the girls could react, they each punched a thorn causing the four to wince in pain. They quickly jumped back.

"That hurt!" Cure Marine cried as she blowed her knuckles. The Florakushu unravel it arms whipping Cure Peach and Berry with its left arm and Cure Pine with its right. It happened so fast that Cure Marine just realized that they were gone.

"Hey where did the other two g-GAH!"The blue hair Precure couldn't finish her sentence as she was crushed by both of the signs.

The monster release her, leaving her dizzy, "Mommy! Sister hit me with a frying pan."

While Cure Marine fell backwards, the other girls came out of the rebel, ready to kick the monster, but it jumped up high in the air which surprised the three.

* * *

Touma watched as the monster then stretched it vine, like arms towards the precures who didn't get to run as the two signs landed on the ground where they were. Touma can hear the three girls screaming in pain.

"What's going on?" The boy questioned the sudden turn of events. "The girls were nailing the monster just a minute ago."

_"I hate vehicles,"_

The boy jumped by the sudden voice. He turned behind him, but couldn't find anyone. He along with the Precures are the only ones here.

_"Vehicles took a life of a innocent boy."_

Touma was getting confused by the voice in his head. He didn't know where it was coming from. He turned to the Precures were trying to land a hit on the Florakushu, but they were stuck on defence as the monster was flinging it arms everywhere, destroying every building and car that got in its way.

_"I'll destroy every sign vehicle in this world! That way no more children will die!"_

The level 0 boy stared at the crosswalk light monster, which swept away the four Precures with it yield sign. "Could it be…"

Without thinking, Touma ran towards the battlefield as the four Precure were knocked by the monster's stop sign.

* * *

Cure Peach was struggling to get up. She turned to her comrades who were barely conscious, "I don't get it...How did it become so strong?"

The girl turned to the Florakushu which was coming towards them. It then stopped and began absorb energy from where Cure Marine attacked.

"Oh crap! I thought I destroy the upper part!" Marine blurted out.

"This isn't good," Cure Berry groaned. She held her right arm. "I don't have enough energy to move."

"Me too," Pine added. She stared at the red, glowing light above the red flower petal head. The Precures were too tired and injured to move away from the attack. They felt all of their hope and courage inside them were slowly draining away.

But, just like a spec of sand in an hourglass, their last hope ran in front of the girls, facing the monster. The girls eyes widen in shocked as the boy from before was in front of them.

"Its that boy again," Marine called out.

"You need to get out of here!" Peach shouted, but Touma ignored her as he continued to stand there.

"What is he doing?" Berry asked, looking confused.

Cure Pine couldn't just stand there, and watch this boy risk his life to save them. With all her strength, the orange Precure ran towards Touma, ignoring the calls of her friends.

"You need to get out of h-AH!" Cure Pine barely made it towards him as she tripped and fell flat on her face.

She slowly raised her head, as the monster just fired a massive beam, blinding Cure Pine and the other three.

In Touma's point of view, he immediately put his right hand out as soon as the Florakushu fired its beam at him, blocking the beam.

He felt himself being pushed back, slowly by the Florakushu's attack, but he didn't give in as he continued to stop the beam.

Cure Pine stood up in shocked. She couldn't quite figure out what was going on right now. She can only see the spiky haired boy unharmed, and was somehow blocking a powerful beam with his right hand.

"How is he doing that?" Pine thought to herself. She noticed him, getting pushed back, and felt a bit of blood hit her cheeks. Indicating that the boy couldn't hold on much longer.

Without thinking, Cure Pine slowly limped towards him, ignoring the small drops of blood coming from his right hand. When she got closer to him, she extended her right arm and gave Touma a gentle push on the back, causing him to stop being pushed back.

Touma noticed Pine behind him, and quickly clenched his right fist, "HAH!"

(GLASS SHATTERING!)

The level 0 boy with no powers whatsoever, just erased the beam with only one hand. Cure Pine watch in awed by how the beam shattered into millions of pieces which were glimmering in the sky.

The other Cures slowly stood up with a puzzled look, Cure Marine decided to break the silence, "What just happened?"

Touma breathed heavily as he fell down to his knees, causing Pine to be alarmed, ready to catch him if he falls, "Are you okay mister?"

"I , understand why you're upset," Touma panted. He ignored the blood coming out of his hands, and stared at the monster. "I can hear your thoughts."

Cure Pine was puzzled by his comment, 'I'm not upset...wait!'

The orange hair Precure gazed at the Florakushu which didn't fight back., or even move. Taking the chance, Touma stood up, and walked towards the monster.

"That thing is dangerous! You need to get out of there!" Cure Peach called out, but Touma ignored him and continued on.

"I know the reason why you're like this. You want to destroy all the vehicles in the world," He said sternly. "Knowing that if you destroy them all, it will bring back the boy who died from one of them."

Touma was at the monster's feet, ignoring all the warning shouts coming from Peach, Berry and Marine. Pine just stood there, looking surprised by how the monster wasn't attacking him.

"But you're wrong," Touma continued. "And I'll prove it, by shattering that messed up illusion of yours!"

With all his energy, Touma punched the vine leg. He wince in pain that was coming from his hand.

The girls noticed the flower petals on the monster, and the bulked up arms and legs, suddenly cracking. It then shattered like glass returning back to normal with its scrawny legs and arms, but instead off a purple flower petal, it turned baby blue.

Touma took a step back, beside the jaw dropped Pine. "Now please explain to them why you were rampaging."

"I'm sorry," The monster apologized. The girls didn't responded, they were too surprised to speak.

"What is going on around here!" Cure Peach screamed, confused.

* * *

The three Precures got closer to the monster, looking alarmed, and still shocked, while the crosswalk light monster sat down.

"I don't know what happened," The monster explained. "My hatred against cars forced itself out. Turning me into a monster."

"But why do you hate vehicles?" Cure Berry questioned.

The Florakushu was silent for a second, "The reason why I hate cars is because…One of the cars drove through a stop light, and took a life of a young boy."

"That's horrible!" Cure Pine gasped.

The monster continued, "It was months ago since the incident, but I still hold a grudge on the vehicles. I sometimes wish that I could do something about them."

"That why you turned into a monster?" Peach asked.

The monster nodded, "My hatred was forced out of me. I suddenly lost all control of myself. I don't want to become a monster anymore! I want to return back to helping people cross the street!"

The Precures felt kind of sorry for the monster, after hearing its side of the story. They now know that someone forced the anger out of hit, transforming into a monster.

"Don't worry," Marine said, breaking the moment. "I'll return you back to normal!"

The blue haired Precure summoned her own rod, which was different from the other girls.** "Gather, Power of the Heart! Marine Tact!"**

She then spinned the center of the tact, causing the gemstone at the tip of the tact to absorb the rainbow lights. Cure Marine waved her tact around leaving a light, blue ribbon like energy.

**"Shine Flower!"** She spins her Marine Tact again, causing a blue energy flower to appear at the tip of it. **"Precure, Blue Fort Wave!"**

Marine then fired the energy flower towards the Florakushu. An implosion occurred, and the monster is suspended in the air. Touma noticed a cyclamen appeared behind the monster, overlapping it.

"HAH!" Marine continued to to spin the center of her tact. The flower petals changed colour from blue to white.

"Thank you," The monster moaned, happily. The vines and the flower disappeared as a bright light engulfed the rest of the monster, purifying it.

When the monster disappeared, Touma jaws dropped, comedically as all the carnage and destruction the monster has caused returned back to the way it was. Even the vehicles which the monster destroyed, returned back to their own spot, looking unscratched.

"It's all over," Cure Peach sighed as she collapsed onto her knees. Cure Berry and Pine did the same thing while Marine flopped flat on her stomach.

"I'm so hungry," Cure Marine groaned. A slight giggles escaped his lips as he walked towards Cure Pine.

"Are you okay?" Touma asked as he offered a hand to the orange Precure.

Cure Pine didn't reply back as she was lost in the boy's eyes. She felt like her heart was beating out of her chest as she slowly stretched out her hand towards Touma's. As the boy's hand interact with the girl's, his thumb made contact with part of her sleeve.

(GLASS SHATTERING!)

In an instant, Touma as well as the other Precures eyes widen, comedically as Cure Pine's Precure outfit ripped apart, revealing her naked body. (Luckily, rays of light shine over the private areas.)

Pine was confused by he suddenly jerked his hand back with his face turning red. Sh then turned to her friends who just stood there with their jaws dropped to the ground. "What's wrong?"

...

It took a slight breeze to make the clueless Precure looked down and stared at her expose body.

…

Her whole face turned redder than Bob the Tomato.

…

She then turned to Touma who was staring at her body, which caused her whole body to turn red.

…

Pine's eyes turned swirl as steam came out of her ears.

…

…

…

"AHHHH! PERVERT!"

Before Touma could say anything, Cure Pine slammed her fist right into the boy's face with so much force that it send the misfortunate boy flying far away. The boy landed hard on the concrete ground. As he felt his conscious fading, he mumbled out his normal saying.

"Damn my luck,"

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Cure Pine cried anime tears as was drove away by a police car.

After the whole incident, one bystander noticed what happened to Touma and called the police. They immediately arrested Cure Pine for harming a civilian, while Cure Peach, Berry and Marine were being questioned.

The black haired girl known as Saten broke out of the crowd to find his saviour lying on a stretcher. She was about to ran towards him, but a man blocked his way.

"Whoa," The man blocked her way, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to see him!" Saten cried. "He saved my life!"

Before the man could reply, Saten got out of his grip and ran towards Touma. Once she got there she gasped by how much blood was soaked from behind, and there was afist mark on his face.

Saten reached to grab his right hand, causing something inside of her to shut down as she fell on top of the boy unconscious.

* * *

**Florakushu: My OC monster of this series. They're are made by the hatred of the user. They're petal colour indicates how strong they are. When blue they're less aggressive and weak, purple is in the middle and red are more violent and show no mercy.**

Reference

**Equestria Girls:** Fluttershy

**Fresh Precure:** Cure Peach, Cure Berry and Cure Pine

**Heartcatch Precure:** Cure Marine.


End file.
